Negima What If? Season 2
by Xascul
Summary: The continuation of the previous Negima What If. Please send in your ideas for a different telling of Negima or a particular scene and laugh and be amazed at the outcomes!
1. Chapter 1

Negima What if? Season Two

Okay, to everyone who was wondering why Notorious and Lunar is not here anymore let me explain. Notorious said that he has been very busy lately and felt that he has been on FF here for a whole year now and has decided to step down.

Normally, that would mean that Lunar would have taken this up as he was second in command, however, he wishes to focus on his Tales of fics and has decided to stop writing for Negima for now. In his place, I, Xascul, was named his successor and subsequently the new 'leader.'

I look forward to working with any and all writers from the previous 'season.' I like to extend a hand of friendship and welcome to the previous writers and look forward to your submission ideas. I shall do my best to follow in the original 'big three' footsteps.

This story will be synchronized with the other 'Ask fics' and they are as follows:

'Ask the Ermine' hosted by Gunslinger Alchemist.

'Ask the Negima Crew Season 3' now hosted by Triblade.

'Ask Chachazero and Co.' soon to be hosted by Neo-Byzantium.

'Ask Negi Springfield Season 2' soon to be hosted by Donkeykong75m.

The guidelines of 'what if' are the same as before.

-Pick an event from anywhere in Negima (Preferably the Manga cause I didn't want much of the anime, if you've only seen the anime, read the manga cause the anime is crap compared to the manga. Back on topic, pick an event from Negima) and add a factor or delete a factor. Examples: "What if (someone) didn't help in the battle with (some villain)" or "What if (someone) helped in the attack with (someone)."

-You could even choose an event and alter what happened. Examples: "What if (someone) died while fighting (some villain)" or "what if (someone) was helping Negi with (something) instead of (the original person)" or "what if (some person who lost something) prevailed instead of (the original winners)"

-You could even take out or add major factors: Examples: "What if (someone/something) didn't exist" or "what if (some major event) never happened."

Now that that has been taken care of, I look forward to your ideas and shall get started as soon as I can!


	2. Round 1

NWI Studios

Xascul walks into the studio with several members of the newly established Ask fics. Xascul is a relatively short man, standing about 5'4'' he has dark brown hair and eyes and wore rectangular glasses. He is accompanied by several students of Class 3-A, including Eva, Chachamaru, Asuna, and Chao.

Sakurako jumps up and greets her classmates who in turn say hi to her. Eva simply turns her head to one side. The other people who are in the audience are again various characters from anime like before. As well as many reviewers and writers from the previous season of NWI.

"Who is this guy here?" She asked noticing Xascul.

"Relax Sakurako, he is our new manager and 'boss.' He is taking up the position after Notorious decided to leave." Chao said to her.

"But whatever happened to Lunar-san? I thought he was supposed to be Notorious's second."

"He was getting really busy with other works and won't be coming back." Chachamaru replied.

"Oh....I see...."

Xascul notices her tone and quickly says to her, "Look, I don't expect you to accept me right away, but I can assure you that I will do my best to fill the big man's shoes."

There is a general murmur around the auditorium with various people talking about what happened to Notorious.

"Are you here to take over this place? We won't let you without a fight!" One person shouted in the audience.

"Yeah! Who are you some no name guy that never even participated when Notorious was still here, to suddenly come in and say he is gone?!" Another person shouted at Xascul.

Soon many others were starting to join in by pulling out their weapons and pointing them at Xascul. One person with a large sword jumps up from the audience and attempts to attack Xascul. At the last second, Neo-Byzantium seemingly comes out of nowhere and blocks the attack.

"Calm yourself! I thought we agreed that no one was going to kill anyone here!" Neo shouted.

"And you are?"

"I am Neo-Byzantium, the new head of security for Xascul and this place. You can rest assured that Xascul did not take over this place by force." He said with a rather angry tone.

At this point Xascul notices what is about to happen and immediately steps in to calm people down.

"Look good sir, I give you my word that I am not coming here to take over the fic. Please put your weapons away."

Reluctantly both men sheath their weapons and stand down. Xascul then turns to the the audience and says with a loud voice, "People! Lend me your ears! Is it with hatred you look upon the us? With hatred you look upon me?"

There is a uproar among the crowd.

"Spit on where you came from!" One person in the front row shouted out.

"Yeah! We want Notorious back!" Shouted another near the center of the audience.

Xascul sighs and looks down a little, "There was little point in asking. I am Xascul and I come today in peace, not to shut this wonderful place down, nor to claim it for myself, but to continue and improve on it! Notorious was a good friend of mine and I do not intend to let him down. Even now, he stands among us, his presence still looming over this place. I have no intention of frustrating that hatred, not will I ask that you accept me right away. I ask that you simply embrace the peace that Notorious would have wanted to see. He worked hard to keep the peace between the people and even between Negi and Eva. To show that I bear no ill will, let me inform everyone that the other Ask fics are now up thanks to the help of Donkeykong, Neo-Byzantium and Tribladeofchaos. Here I vow that I will protect this place and you. I will defend the people who have made this what it was and I hope to continue in his stead. This frustration and hatred, only you may cast off. My hopes now rest with you." And with that, Xascul puts his right hand on his chest and bows to the audience.

There was silence at first, but just like an engine warming up, a few people start to applaud Xascul, then several more people join in and finally the whole hall erupts in applause. At this, Xascul straightens up and smiles.

After a few minutes he holds up a hand for silence.

"Now to start things off I would like to bring up our first writer for the day, Dragon!" He gestures to his right and Dragon gets up on the stage.

"Thank you, Xascul. I have written two stories for everyone to kick things off. The first is a request idea from Sony Ninja: What if Negi was roommates with Ako and Makie instead of Asuna and Konoka? I thought this would be a fun idea to try out and here we go!"

Ako/Makie what if

Tonight was just turning out lovely.

Young magic teacher Negi Springfield stood five meters apart from his current opponent, the dreaded Doll Master, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and her gynoid partner Chachamaru Kakaruki. Behind her was her other vampire slaves, the Narutaki twins and the Mahora Cheerleaders of class 3-A.

Makie Sasaki was in his arms, deathly pale, while Ako Izumi stood behind him, priming her crossbows. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as Evangeline and her vampiric retinue slowly walked forward.

How had they ended up in this situation?

Well, it's always good to start at beginnings…

*Flashback* (a few months ago)

Negi sighed as he took a seat right by the fountain. Today had been his first day, and it had turned out to be a disaster! It didn't help that Asuna and Ayaka were continuously bickering throughout the entire period, leading to a fight so extreme that they had to go to the infirmary for some external bleeding wounds. He was sure that he'd be fired today!

From his seat, he looked up at the school he supposed to be teaching at. From where he stood, he could see one of his students, Ako Izumi, carrying a large and heavy looking canister that was bright orange and had the word 'caution' written on its side. Then without warning, she tripped over her own feet, throwing the container straight up in the air. The container fell back down, just like any object would, but spilled out many used syringes at the poor girl.

Not even bothering with the consequences, he grabbed his staff and chanted, "Rastel Maskil Magister! Go Wind Sprites; Catch and Protect her from harm!" His staff shone with a soft white light tinged with gold, creating several fairies about five times smaller than he was to do his bidding. Five of them huddled together and caught the girl lightly in their hands while rest conjured up the winds to blow away the syringes right into the wall. Finally, he released his hold on them, making them disappear, but not before having them put her down softly.

Taking a breath of relief, he walked over to the unconscious girl who to check if she had actually broke anything. Although the chances of that were low, it was still better to be safe than sorry. As he made his way to her, he froze when he saw her form suddenly glow and transform into a female woodlands nymph. Her shoulder length sky blue hair had grown to an elbow length dark blue. Her ears changed from rounded to pointed, and her body had become more graceful and beautiful.

'Holy crap! What the hell did my magic do to her?!' Negi thought wildly, looking around to see if there was anyone else around.

"Hey Negi-kun!" he heard Makie Sasaki's voice call from ahead of him. "Have you seen-!" She stopped suddenly when she saw him and the girl that was supposed to be Ako Izumi lying on the ground before him.

*End Flashback*

"Negi!" Ako yelled, grabbing him by his crimson headband and Makie by the collar. "Now's not the time to be reminiscing!"As she grabbed them, she fired off several arrows to shatter the ice bullets that Evangeline had fired at them.

"What's the matter sensei?" Evangeline mocked, landing lightly before them with Chachamaru and her vampiric slave behind her. "Can't fight well since your little girlfriend's about to die?"

Negi, still holding Makie close to him, raised his staff and yelled, "Shut up! White Lightning!" His staff exploded with thunder and it snaked its way towards the chibi-vampire, but said vampire easily blocked it with a wall of ice.

As the ice barrier faded, Ako pulled out the great bow she had strapped on her back, strung three arrows and fired them simultaneously, yelling, "Elfin Arrow Style; Luminous Arc!" The arrows turned into streams of white energy and flew much faster than Negi's thunder spell. However, the dreaded "Dark Evangel" merely waved her left hand, blowing them out like candles.

The situation was not looking good.

*Flashback*

"Come with me!" Makie yelled, grabbing Negi (who still had Ako in his arms), by his headband and leading him back to the dormitories.

"Sasaki –san, what's going-?" Negi started, but was cut off.

"Negi-kun, you've got to promise me that you saw nothing unusual!" Makie said, a serious look adorning her face.

"Wait, what-?" Negi started, but was cut off again.

"Wait, I've got a better idea!" Makie said, snapping her fingers. "I'll just erase your memory about the event!"

As she pulled out her wand, which was just a training wand with a golden star on it, Negi looked at Ako one more time to see if he was still imagining things. He wasn't really, and then realized something that he had learned about these creatures back at Meldina. Supposedly, most of the nymph races had died when the Yggdrasil tree was burned during the Great War in the Mundus Magica. Those that had survived lived on, but much weaker than in all other races terms of physical abilities. (His father had been the one to "accidentally" set the tree on fire in the first place!) Where they existed now, no one knew for certain, but it was common knowledge that they hated all humans with a fiery passion

.

'So if that was the case, then why is she here? Disguised as a human no less,' Negi wondered.

When he looked back up, Makie was finishing the spell, "…and make his memories disappear!" A small whirlwind erupted from her wand, creating a ball of light in the center. With a wave of her wand, she released the ball, which Negi swatted back with his staff at the last minute. Makie, taken by surprise, hit it back. The two of them ended up playing a game of tennis with a ball that could erase their memories if it hit them, but finally Negi got tired of the game and swatted the ball out the window, hitting some poor student from 2-A.

"I win!" Makie said, going into a victory pose.

Negi just sweatdropped as he asked, "…win what?"

"The game?" Makie asked, suddenly wondering what she was doing going into a victory pose in the first place anyway.

Ako then decided to do something. Stretching as if she were asleep, she opened her eyes, which were flecked with gold, and asked, "What's going on?" Her voice was noticeably deeper (A/N: Think somewhere in between Kaede's and Mana's voices). Looking at Negi and Makie, the former looking shocked and the latter looking fearful, Ako snuck a peak at the closest mirror.

What she saw was enough to make her pass out.

When she woke up again, the three of them exchanged their past lives. Makie flunked out of every magical academy she applied at, but found her own style of magic, much like Takamichi. Ako was exiled from her clan when she couldn't find it in herself to kill a human that had trespassed on their domain. Negi, well, we all know by now, but carried a 'condition' that made him fear the full moon and gave him access to dark magic. His crimson headband also hid a mark of condition, which made him hated by all except a collected few.

What is that condition, you ask?

Well friend, read on to find out.

*End Flashback*

"Take this!" Evangeline yelled, snapping Negi away from the past again. "Ice Explosion!" With a mere gesture, her magic took the form of a giant icicle above Negi, Ako and Makie, which fell at an alarmingly fast rate.

With no time to waste, Negi gathered both his normal and his dark magic into his staff and swung it upward, yelling, "Come, spirits of the forgotten winds, and destroy the enemy before me! Black Tornado!" At his call, his staff released a purplish tornado that caught the icicle and lobbed it back, much to Evangeline's surprise.

"This time you'll feel my arrows sting!" Ako cried, "Elfin Arrow style; Blessed Arrows of the Seraphim!" Creating an arrow that was made out of pure white mana, she fired it straight up into the night sky. Several seconds later, more than 80 arrows of the same mana rained down upon the vampire and her minions.

Without even checking to see if her arrows had even hit, Ako strung one more arrow and fired it at the icicle, causing it to shatter into millions of tiny but sharp pieces. Quickly slinging her great bow on her back, she grabbed Negi and Makie and bolted for it.

She didn't see the Evangeline or her minions slowly walk out of the dust cloud slightly damaged from the combined attack.

"So he got away this time," Evangeline muttered. "Big deal; this year the school's holding a second blackout in two days, and its right during the full moon. And if he can't undo my curse on his dear Maki-chan by then, I've already won."

*The Next Day*

"Why is nothing working!?" Negi yelled, slamming his palms against his working table in frustration. Currently, Makie was in bed, her breathing the same ragged pace that it was as when he found her own the ground. The magic teacher was up all night trying to find the root of the problem, but so far he had found nothing. It was enough to drive him mad.

"Why don't you take a break?" Ako suggested in her human form. "You've been up all night y'know."

"I can't," Negi said, tightening his headband over his forehead. "Makie is precious to me. I won't let her succumb to some curse that Evangeline inflicted on her. She can't die; I just won't let it happen."

"That's all good and well, but have you considered that you're only human?" Ako asked, sighing. "A human body can only take so much before it starts eating away at itself. And if you're not careful, _that _

_thing_ may wake up and take over your body."

"I know," Negi sighed. "but I can't let that stop me from doing this."

As he went over to pick another vial of Makie's blood, Ako asked, "Are all you humans so self-sacrificing for others to the point where its pure stupidity?"

"I don't know if there are other magi like me," Negi said without looking at her while pouring a sample out of the vial onto a slide for analysis. "Most other magi are quite the opposite actually. I really don't know what your family went through during the Great War in the Mundus Magica, but I can assure you that I'm no monster like them. I use my powers primarily to heal others rather than harm and I only raise my fist unless someone else made the first move against me."

"Really," Ako said, sounding unconvinced. "I'll know it when I see it. I'll just tell the staff that you're taking a personal day or something, okay? Bye." And with that, she left the dorm room.

When Negi made sure that she was really gone, he went straight to his trunk and pulled out a vial full of a sickly green liquid and downed the contents. As he felt the liquid (his 'medicine', as Anya had put it) slowly burn against his throat, he thought back to the one time that he knew he truly felt something for Makie.

*Flashback*

"Negi-kun, help me!!!!" Makie cried as she was stuck in the hand of the giant stone statue that the Baka rangers had played a game of intellectual 'twister' against. They had lost apparently, and had fallen into the pit which led to a so-called paradise of books and warm weather. Now, they were up against stone statue, and he seemed quite mad.

"What the hell is that!?" Asuna yelled, freaking out at the sight of it.

"HOHOHOHOHO! You will never leave this place alive! You girls will all become slaves to my master!" the statue rumbled.

"We'll see about that!" Ku yelled, slamming her right fist into the left leg of the statue, making it crumble.

"Makie! Get the book!" Yue said to her. The pink haired girl didn't need to be told twice, as she took out her whip and snagged the book right off the statue's collar. The only problem was that the statue still hadn't let go of her. So the both of them ended up falling in the water and unfortunately for poor Makie, stone statues didn't need air but humans did. After several minutes of struggling, her form went limp.

"MAKIE!" Negi yelled, running towards her. At first he was stopped by Kaede and Asuna, who grabbed him by the shoulders, but he was smart enough to not have his magic sealed this time. To get them off, he just stomped hard on the sand to create a small cloud of it and got away in the confusion.

Jumping straight into the water, he swam straight toward her limp, albeit naked, form and charged a spell. As the stone statue swatted at him, he ducked below the arm and punched the arm socket that held the girl. It came lose instantly, and that's when he grabbed Makie and unleashed a whirlwind of energy, using both as a means of attack and escape.

When they landed on the sandbank, he feared the worse, as her chest wasn't moving at all. Konoka tried to perform first aid, but after ten minutes, it seemed as if there was no chance of bringing her back.

Suddenly, Makie started to cough up water.

It was as if some Kami decided to smile upon Negi that moment, because he felt as if he had received a blessing. It was then and there that he decided that he loved her, and planned to confess to her.

But first, they had to pass their exams.

*End Flashback*

"I'm home!" Ako said late in the afternoon. When she stepped in, she paled at the sight that was before her.

Makie was standing upright in a glowing pentagram, clad in only her pajama bottoms and her sports bra. Her eyes were closed as Negi helped her stay upright while muttering something that couldn't be picked up by Ako's human ears. Suddenly, the glyphs around the circled began to flare up, creating a bright white light and a dark purple light simultaneously. When the light died down after a couple of minutes, Ako could only stare.

Makie had two different wings on her back, one angelic and the other demonic. As she slumped over in exhaustion, Negi caught her and helped her to bed. The wings gave one last shine before they disappeared under Makie's back, which made Negi smile.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Ako yelled, at the magi-in-training. "You said you were going to cure her!"

"I did," Negi said, stroking Makie's cheek. "Evangeline's curse was just an injection of dark mana into Makie's systems. Since her element is primarily water, the dark mana was trying to take over and thus had to be either suppressed, eliminated, or be in equilibrium with its opposite, light mana. It couldn't be suppressed and refused to be eliminated, so I was left with the final option. I put in my own light mana to force equilibrium."

"So what were the wings for?" Ako asked.

"The wings were just a representation of that equilibrium," Negi replied, wiping that sweat that had crawled onto his brow. "And my own personal touch," he added quietly.

"So what now?" Ako asked.

"Now we let her recuperate," Negi said, pulling off his headband, revealing a wolf like eye on his forehead. "In the meantime, I've got to brew a potion to keep this thing from acting up."

Ako merely nodded. Now they were ready to take on Evangeline, even if the barrier was down and it was during the full moon.

At least she hoped so.

*The Next Day*

Makie slowly woke up, grimacing as the sun's rays abused her poor eyes. Grumbling, she got up, only to her loft had become a small chemistry lab. Ako was asleep on her own bed, and Negi was asleep on the couch.

She frowned a bit at the arrangements (as Negi usually snuck into her bed), but then froze as she remembered something…

*Flashback*

"Makie Sasaki," a voice rang out through the ground of Mahora where the declared girl was doing laps.

"You're blood is mine!" The girl in question ran as if the hounds of hell were after her, not taking any chances due to the number of attacks that had been occurring in the area.

A surge of energy provoked a battle reaction from her as she quickly chanted, "Lena Nali Manhinhin! Spirits of water, heed my call! Raging rivers, crashing waterfalls, surge before me! Aqua Spiral!" A waterspout erupted all around her, protecting her from possible attacks.

Or at least she thought.

Without warning, she felt a sudden pain on her neck as two long fangs pierced her skin. Her attacker was dripping wet but seemed to relish the taste of her blood as she drank it gleefully.

"I told you Makie Sasaki," Evangeline McDowell said. "You're blood is mine."

*End Flashback*

Makie shivered as she brought her hands to her neck, eyes widening as she felt the two holes where Evangeline's teeth had struck. Now what was going to happen to her, she wondered. Was she going to become a vampire?

"G'morining," Ako said sleepily, surprising the pink haired one. "You can relax," she continued, wiping off the morning glue on her eyes. "Negi said that he neutralized the curse that Evangeline put on you and re-stabilized your magic system. You should be fine now."

"Really?" the girl asked, fingering the two fang marks.

"Do you doubt me, Makie-chan?" Negi asked, getting up while slipping his headband on. Giving her a wolfish smirk, he went over to her, sat down beside her and hugged her, saying, "That hurts y'know."

"NEG-KUN!" the pink haired girl squealed, returning the hug but much more forcefully.

As Negi struggled to breathe, Ako sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling out a blank envelope from her bag. After prying the gymnast of the suffocating teacher, she handed it to Negi, saying, "Chachamaru gave that to me yesterday." As Negi ripped it open and began to read, she continued, "Its most likely a letter of challenge, or whatever it is you humans call it. Regardless, tonight's the night of the second black out, and by strange coincidence, the full moon. So it makes sense that Evangeline would challenge you to a battle when she would be at her strongest."

"True," Negi said, folding the letter back up and getting up. "But what if we were to strike first?"

"In broad daylight?" Makie asked.

"No, but what if we take out her temporary vampiric minions out of commission for the time being?" Negi said. "That way, she won't have any advantage in numbers."

"But how do you plan to take out the twins and the cheerleaders without hurting them?" Ako asked.

"You'll see," Negi said, getting up and ready to leave.

Hours later, he arrived with the bodies of his said victims who seemed as if they were knocked out with sleeping gas, including a beheaded Chachamaru. ("I tried to get her unawares, but we ended up fighting," Negi explained.) Now they were sure that Evangeline was alone, so it was just a matter of time before the battle to commence.

*That Night*

Negi entered the bathhouse alone, as stated in the letter. Equipped only with his father's staff, he made his way through the dark steamy halls. Frustrated with the lack of light, he conjured up a mage light, only to be surprised at what had ahead of him.

There stood Evangeline, in a form that would most likely be her if she could grow to become an adult, clad in highly revealing attire. Behind her were Konoka Konoe and the library trio, all wearing skanky maid outfits.

"So the son of the Thousand Master comes alone," Evangeline said, smirking with malice shining in her eyes. "Tell me, is this really bravery, or is it just pure stupidity?"

"This is neither bravery nor stupidity," Negi said, drawing his staff from his back. "This is for Makie, as well as all the other girls that you've brought into our fight." His forehead shone with a bright white light, ripping the blue headband and revealing his third wolf eye.

"Now take this!" he yelled, gathering dark purplish red aura into his staff. "Black Winds, rip and destroy!" He swung his staff in a broad arc, creating black winds that howled with bloodlust.

Evangeline and her consorts leapt up to dodge the cursed winds. The spell shot past them, destroying the closed windows that were hiding the full moon.

"You little fool," Evangeline chuckled, feeling her powers rise exponentially as she floated in the moon's light. "Don't you know that vampires become more powerful when fighting under the full moon?"

"Actually, he meant to do that," came a voice from behind her. The vampiress turned around to see Makie and Ako, the former with two different kinds of wings on her back carrying the former who was a woodlands nymph notching ten arrows at once aimed at her head.

"And don't you know that those of lycan tribe get stronger as well?" Negi asked, making her turn around and nearly drop out of the air in shock. His wolf eye was glowing with a dark blue menacing aura that spread over his entire body, giving him wolf like features and characteristics. "This is something I inherited from my father; a curse that he was suppose to suffer from but diverted it to me. Ever since I was five, I feared the full moons since I would end up going berserk and killing whoever was in my path. So you see, Dark Evangel," Negi continued, taking small steps to her. "You aren't the only one in this world who was hated for what they are."

"So what're you going to do now?" Makie said, extending her wings while drawing her wand.

"And don't bother trying to call your puppets," Ako said, pointing to their knocked out forms.

"They've already been disposed off." What no one noticed was that Konoka was missing, already taken by Setsuna and taken somewhere.

Evangeline, however, was still in shock it what she had just found out. Now, it all made sense to her! It explained why Nagi, who ailed from a 'blood condition' (as he put it), wouldn't accept her. It wasn't that he didn't want too, it was just that he couldn't!

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Mundus Magica, Nagi sneezed, alerting all the girls he was currently spying on. We'll pull away from his imminent beating and just get back to the story.

The vampiress' thoughts were broken when she saw Negi, now with more evident wolf characteristics, lunging at her, claws extended. Strafing to her right, she dodged the boy as he flew out the window.

"Lena Nali Manhinhin!" Makie chanted from behind her. "Thunder Hammer!" Evangeline suddenly brought her hands over her head as she just in time to catch a giant silver hammer enchanted with lighting.

"Elfin Arrow Style; Silver Striker!" Ako yelled, releasing her arrows. They changed from slender wooden arrows to deadly silver spikes. Not bothering to take any chances with this, Evangeline merely flew out the window, conjuring an ice shield to defend her.

"What is this!?" the chibi-vampire said to herself. "I had everything planned out to the point where I would've summoned Sasaki as my last puppet! What the hell is going on!?"

"You simply forgot that I loved her!" Negi roared from above her. "And didn't even bother to gauge me, thinking that was all I had the other night!" As he closed in on her, he continued, "Its these simple mistakes that'll lead to your demise!" Rising his left hand/claw, he yelled, "_Raquor Maligtor Maquestille! _Roar, thunders of the ancients! Strike down the weak with force of the mighty! Black Lighting!" A burst of lightning the color of the night sky erupted from his fingertips, nearly striking her.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Ice Explosion!" Evangeline countered, creating a spear of ice in her hands before throwing it. Negi easily caught the spear in between his fingers, but was caught by surprise when the ice suddenly shattered into millions of tiny pieces, cutting him in different areas.

Using this as a diversion, Evangeline dispelled her adult form and made a run for it, stopping by the bridge. Pulling out a pactio card from her skirt, she mentally screamed, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!!! I'M BEING SLAUGHTERED HERE!"

"Wha…?" came the sleepy reply. "Oh, Eva-chan! Don't do that! I was having such a nice dream about Ta-!"

"I don't need to hear about your wet dreams thank you!" Evangeline snapped. "Just help me out here and I'll repay the favor!"

"Really?" said the voice. "Then in that case, I'll be there!" With that, the line went dead.

Seconds later, the mysterious person on the other line appeared, and two made plans to defeat the rampaging former teacher and his partners. With the plan finalized, Eva went into position, playing exhausted on the bridge.

Soon enough, Negi and his partners appeared before her. Not even bothering to take a look into their surroundings, Negi and Makie ran ahead to put an end to the fight once and for all. Ako, on the other hand, stood back, thinking, '_Wait. This seems too easy. That means…OH CRAP!_' Her conclusion came true when out of no where a flash of red appeared before the Negi and Makie, delivering a fierce roundhouse kick that sent the two back. When the two looked up after getting their bearings (and their breathing) back, they were shocked to see no other than Asuna Kagurazaka standing before them.

The End???

A/N: Lunar, this isn't really the end. I just want to see how everyone reacts. (this is just like the gag that Ryuk pulled in the first show)

"How dare you attack poor Eva-chan!" Asuna yelled, pointing at them while hugging the chibi-vampire close to her. "You monsters!"

"Asuna!?" Makie yelled in shock. Negi couldn't even respond yet!

"Asuna, you're choking me!" Evangeline whimpered breaking from the red head's vice grip. Looking at her opponent's shocked expressions, she smirked, looking menacing as she said, "This is my ministra! We've been working together before you even came here Negi!" Pulling out her pactio card, she chanted, "Evocem Vos! Ministra Asuna Kagurazaka!" A black aura suddenly surrounded the said girl, clothing her in dark shadowy armor over an outfit that disturbingly resembled Evangeline's. A gigantic broadsword about seven feet appeared in her waiting hands, and she swung it around several times with ease, stopping it right in front of her.

"Oh crap," Makie said, sweating bullets.

"I second that," Ako said, staring at the size of the weapon.

"Well lets go!" Asuna yelled, rushing forward faster than anyone could have anticipated. Stopping right in front of them, she swung her blade in a vertical motion, yelling, "Dark Fury!" The blade shone with a sickly green light and turned into a liquid like form that seemed alive. As it was brought down, the blade circled around Negi and closed in, but the boy dodged out of the way just in time!

However, Asuna seemed to expect that, as she lashed at Negi again, this time using the hilt as a whip. The blade reacted by burrowing into the concrete and suddenly emerging from beneath Negi and Makie, cutting straight into their legs!

"Damn you!" Negi roared, bringing his claws up. "Dark Blood Wave!" Using his own blood, he dipped his claws and swung them, creating waves of solidified blood that honed in onto the swordswoman. The said swordswoman merely extended her hands and an invisible barrier stopped the waves and dissolved them.

"I'm more than just a melee fighter you know," Asuna said, her eyes closed and smirking. "I'm also…!"

"Very unobservant!" Ako finished for her, smacking her head from behind with a fist shaped arrow.

"And very stupid!" Makie added, releasing a torrent of water that struck her in the stomach and threw her into a stone wall. The torrent continued for several seconds, and when it finally died, Asuna slumped over, her hair forming the letters K O before the pactio deactivated.

Eva just gaped in shock that her partner had been defeated that easily.

Negi took that opportunity to sneak up behind her and club her with both of his fists, knocking her out as well.

As the moon slowly became obscured by the clouds, Negi turned over to his companions and said, "Well, that was easier than I thought."

What he failed to notice was the figure that was watching from above all of them. Apparently female, she smirked and disappeared into the night, no doubt to inform her superiors about the powers of the son of the Thousand Master.

What will happen to Negi and his companions? Only Time will tell.

The End???

At the conclusion of the fic, the audience burst out in applause.

"Wow, you made me eviler than usual!" Eva said.

"EH?! I was working for Eva-chan?" Asuna cried out.

"I suppose everyone liked it?" Dragon inquired.

"I think so Dragon, great job. I think Sony Ninja would be pleased with this." Xascul said to him.

After several minutes Dragon decides to show the next fic.

"This one comes from r r hunt, and his what if goes: What if Sakura Kinomoto was in Negi's class also, with all of the magic she acquired in either the anime, manga or both. And I decided to write one on this as well!"

"You've been busy." Chao said.

"Meh, it's no big deal. Anyways here it is!"

Story format: Negi Springfield is 16 years old and Sakura Kinotomoto also joins his class.

16 year old Negi Springfield woke up to slowly to a beeping owl shaped alarm clock. Groaning, he snapped his fingers, turning the clock a card before putting in a book. Getting up, he yawned and stretched out his limbs and looked out his bedroom window, gazing over the Konoe estate. Knowing that Eishun would be grilling him alive if he didn't arrive on time, he performed the usual morning duties, grabbing his eye patch and wrapping it over his left eye on the way, changing from his sleeping clothes to his white mage cloak over his usual morning training clothes. Exiting his room with his book that his mother had given him, he tied his reddish brown hair back with a headband that was made out of silk and had dragon scales on the outside.

"You're late boy!" Eishun growled good naturedly. The Konoe patriarch, who was the head of the Kansai Magic Association, was one of Negi's father's best friends. Long retired from battle, he had taken in Negi as a mere child as was his mother's dying wish. Since then, Negi had not only learned his late mother and father's art of summoning, but eastern onmyodo magic and Shinmei School Kenjutsu.

The truth is, Nagi isn't truly Negi's father. Rather, he's his uncle, brother to Zeneth Springfield, a mage so terrifying because of his cursed arm and his elder dragon eye. When Zeneth died during the war, Nagi, out of a moment of actual compassion, decided to raise his brother's son like his own. However, that never really panned out. After Negi's mother, Najaran, succumbed to an incurable disease he took off, leaving the boy with Eishun.

That said and done, Negi didn't really care about finding the man known as the 'Master of a Thousand Spells'. Based on what Eishun told him, he was really, the 'the Master of Five Spells, Six Spells tops' in his book.

But back to the story…

"No I'm not!" Negi said, snorting at his true father-figure's accusation. "I'm here right on time!"

"You were 45 seconds late!" Eishun said, drawing his blade and falling into a defensive stance. "A true practitioner of the Shinmei School is never late!"

"Oh come on!" Negi groaned, falling into his own defensive stance. "45 seconds?! Will that really make any difference?" As if to answer his question, Eishun suddenly rushed at him with his blade poised to pierce the boy's neck. Reacting by training, Negi thrust his left palm forward, letting the cold steel slide against his palm while pushing it away and brought his right fist back, ready to counter.

However, he was beat by Eishun's foot, which hit him straight in the gut, forcing him back several feet, and a blow from behind by Eishun's scabbard. As Negi hit the dirt floor, he felt the cold steel of the katana by his neck.

"Your counter was late by 45 seconds," Eishun said, sheathing his sword while helping the boy up.

"That is why I tell you to be on time." With that said, he walked away, leaving a frustrated Negi behind.

"Wow Negi," a voice behind him said, giggling slightly. "You usually give Eishun-san a better fight than that." The boy turned around to see a girl his age with shoulder length brown hair, emerald green eyes and dressed in a simple yet practical training outfit. On her right shoulder was a small creature that resembled the stuffed plushy animal toys one can win at a crane game, and in her left hand was small pink diary with the star shaped key on a chain around her neck.

"Sakura," Negi said, turning around. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Sakura said, walking over to him, smiling.

"Oh that's just wonderful!" Negi yelled, clenching his fists. "He grills me for being a measly 45 seconds late, but he just conveniently leaves the minute you arrive! Seriously, what god did I piss off today? I just got up!"

"Oh shut up," the plushy said, scratching his ear. "You're so annoying when you whine."

"Kero, be nice," Sakura said, lightly cuffing the small creature on its overly round head.

Sakura Kinimoto and Negi had met when they were children, with Negi helping Sakura capture all the spirits known as Clow Cards, spirits that her ancestor, the renowned Clow Reed, had forged using his own mastery of magic. The cards themselves were generally easy to capture, but some, like Fight, Power, Sword and Twin were difficult to handle. Now with all the cards in her possession, Sakura had changed them from Clow to Sakura Cards. Since then, the two were always close, and possibly even more if either had the nerve to admit it.

"Sakura-san? Negi-sama?" a maid called from the other side of the training field. "Eishun-sama would like to meet the two of you in his office by midday. Until then, he wants the two of you to train."

"Thanks!" Negi said, giving the maid a slight bow. Turning back to Sakura, he pulled out his book and asked, "Shall we?"

As if to answer, Sakura jumped to the opposite end of the field and tore off her cloak, calling upon the star wand and the cards. "Whenever you're ready," she said.

Negi pulled off his cloak and pulled out the book that he had inherited from his mother. It was the Book known as the Culdcept, and it could only be used by him. Anyone else who tried to touch it without his permission would be shocked by 100 kilowatts of electricity. Closing his one eye, he focused his magical wavelength the match the book, and upon accomplishing that, grabbed several cards from the books pages and threw them forward, yelling, "Magic Bolt!" The five cards flashed and fired three arrows each, enchanted with various elements.

Without wasting a moment, Sakura pulled a card from her own book and brought her Star wand down upon it, yelling, "Shield Card! Defend me!" In an instant, a transparent blue barrier surrounded her, and the arrows merely bounced off the shield. Dispelling it, she drew more, yelling, "Now it's my turn!

Power Card! Dash Card! Sword Card! Release!" The three cards she called upon suddenly flashed and transferred their energies to their master. The Power exuded a reddish aura that floated over Sakura's arms. The Dash turned into soft sky blue bands that circled around her legs. The Sword turned the Star wand into an elegant rapier, floating into her left hand. Now with her cards helping her, she dashed forward with incredible speed that it could be confused for a Shundo technique.

Negi wasn't the type to gamble, but he was left with no choice. Closing his eye again, he used his senses of hearing and smelling to pinpoint Sakura's location, which was just behind him. Bringing his left arm in front of him, he called out, "Shinmei School special defense; Dragon Scales!" At his call, his chi focused on his arm suddenly transformed into diamond hard armor that blocked Sakura's attack while at the same time trapping her.

With his free right arm, he pulled out another card from the Culdcept and called out, "Dragonsword! Take form into my hand!" At his call, the card flashed and transformed into a long katana that resembled a dragon's claw. Gripping it, he swung as fast as he could, but Sakura dodged it by pulling her legs on Negi's dragon arm followed by yanking the rapier out without as much as a sweat. Once her blade was free, she jumped to the other side of the field again, putting distance between them.

The two continued to clash for several hours until a certain inugami about Negi's and Sakura's age came rushing in between them, yelling, "Roar, Zabimaru!" The dog-boy's sword transformed into a long cleaver which split apart at different points of the blade attached by what looked like silk. With a swing, the sword moved like a whip at the two combatants, who didn't even pay any attention to it.

Just as the sword was about to strike Negi, the mage flared up his aura, which the blade bounced off of. Without even looking, he grabbed the sword by the dull edge and yanked hard, pulling the owner of it to him. At a relatively good distance, he performed a vicious flip kick that sent the boy to the other end of the field face first.

"Kotaro, don't you know that it's rude to interrupt our spars?" Sakura asked, stopping to look at the dust cloud.

The said inugami, Kotaro Abarai, got up and coughed as the dust went into is throat. "Yeah, so what? As Eishun says, a warrior's gotta be ready for anything!" he said, dusting himself off. His long elbow length black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and the street clothes he wore were now ruined thanks to Negi's kick. He had dog ears on the top of his head, which made many girls turn heads and blush as he passed by them (with the exception of Sakura), and the smirk that he would give when he turned around would cause many bloody noses. The three had known each other as kids, their first encounter being when Kotaro was getting his ass handed to him by the Fight card. Since then, he occasionally helped out (like helping them get through the Maze card with his senses of smell and direction), and saw Negi as a rival for Sakura's affections. Raised as a mercenary for hire, he always did jobs to fend for himself, despite the fact that Eishun always extended the offer to stay with them and because of that, would never take a job that would endanger or seemingly betray him.

"What do you want Kotaro?" Negi said, wiping the sweat off his brow with a towel provided by one of the young blushing maids. "I'm pretty sure that you wanted more than just a chat."

"Well, actually Eishun just wanted me to tell you that you two are late again," Kotaro said, pointing at his watch, which read a quarter past three. "And also I came to warn you that Kanto magi are here as well, so be on your guard."

"Right," Negi said, draping the towel over his neck. "We might as well just see Eishun-san now and just get it over with."

Later…

"YOU'RE LATE!" Eishun yelled at Sakura and Negi, the former looking apologetic and the latter looking uncaring. Kotaro stood behind them, smirking.

"Yeah but we're here, aren't we?" Negi said, rolling his eye. "So what did you want us for anyways?"

Eishun sighed and rubbed his temples. Negi was becoming more like his father day after day. Sighing again, he took a scroll from his sleeves and tossed them to the two, motioning for them to open it. As Negi opened his first, the words 'School Teacher in Japan' popped up, and Sakura's said 'Teacher's assistant in Japan'. What were they suppose to mean?

"The Kanto Magic Association asked that I give those scrolls to you," Eishun said, watching in amusement as Negi and Sakura read the scrolls with growing shock and confusion. "In essence, they wanted you to live in the mundane world, assuming the roles as foretold in the scrolls. Why, I have no clue, but I can guarantee that it has something to with the location of Nagi."

"But why the hell am I a teacher?" Negi asked. "I'm only sixteen dammit!"

"Do not worry about that," the Chief of the Kansai Magic Association said. "I know of a perfect school where you two can go. The headmaster is no other than my father-in-law, so there should be no problem really."

"So when do we leave?" Sakura asked, excited that she would go with Negi.

Eishun smiled at them and said, "Tomorrow. Kotaro will be your escort."

Simultaneously, all three of them yelled, "WHAT!?"

The Next Day…

The three of them arrived at Mahora train station, amazed at the sight before them.

There were literally students everywhere, a great majority of them female, running like hell to get to class. Most didn't even give Kotaro a second look, which had surprised them.

"Well then," Kotaro said, unceremoniously dumping their bags on the ground. "I'll be seeing you guys later if you can survive the hoard!" And with that said, his body flickered, leaving Negi and Sakura behind.

"Bastard," Negi grumbled, grabbing his bags, which made him look like he was carrying around his entire lively hood on his back. Sakura's was generally smaller, but still larger than what most people were used to seeing. "Let's go, Sakura. I'd hate to be trampled by _that_." The 'that' he was talking about was the ever growing hoard of students that were running their way, many now on the elementary school level.

As the two took off, Negi and Sakura could hear two girls talking about a new teacher. Thinking it may be about them, they inched closer, eavesdropping on the unsuspecting duo. One of them was easily recognizable, Konoka Konoe, the sweet but somewhat airheaded daughter of Eishun. The other girl, a flaming redhead with mismatched eyes, was the one doing the talking. Both were in elementary school, which was pretty obvious due to the alto voices and the uniforms.

"I can't believe your grandpa wanted us to greet the new teacher!" the redhead yelled, gasping for breath as she ran on. "Seriously, how the hell are we suppose to that and still be on time!?"

"Lighten up Asuna," Konoka giggled at her friend's displeasure of having to perform such a menial chore. "Grandpa said he was a friend of his, so he can't be that bad. Maybe he'll be nice and give us a pass?"

Negi sighed. Typical Konoka, always looking into the bright side of things.

"If he's a friend of your gramps' then he's probably an on fart then," Asuna grumbled, unknowingly making Negi fume with Sakura trying her hardest to keep from laughing. "I hope we got Takahata-sensei this year, he must be so bored with all those haughty high school girls."

At the sound of Takamichi's name, Negi nearly stopped short. He never knew that Takahata was teacher, let alone one at this school! It really was a small world after all.

As they ran up the steps of the elementary school, Sakura and Negi nearly ran into the two of them, stopping at the last minute. When Konoka turned around, her eyes lit up as she jumped and hugged Negi's neck, yelling, "Negi-chan! You're the new teacher!?" Looking around and spotting Sakura, the young girl leapt from Negi's embrace like a fox and into Sakura's, giving her a hug as well.

"Nice to see you too Konoka," Sakura said, putting the small girl down. "And yes, we're the new teachers."

Asuna looked at the two with a little interest, trying to recall what a certain someone had told her. From the looks of it, the boy matched the characteristics that she was told to watch out for. Now all she needed was the name.

"Excuse me," she said, tugging on Negi's overcoat. "Who are you exactly?"

Negi turned to her, saying, "My name's Negi Springfield. I'm suppose to take over elementary class 1-A for the semester."

That was all Asuna needed to know. Without a second glance, the small girl took off to the class room, leaving behind one confused teenager and two chatting girls.

'What was that about?' Negi thought. He thought he saw tears leaking out of the girl's now blushing face, but it was probably his imagination.

"C'mon!" Konoka said, grabbing Negi's and Sakura's hands. "I'll show you to the classroom!"

"Shouldn't we go see the headmaster first?" Negi asked.

"Nah, grandpa won't mind," Konoka said, shrugging. "Besides, his building is all the way on the other side of campus." The two future teachers looked at each other and at the time after. It was only five minutes to eight, and even at their full speeds, they wouldn't be able to make it.

"Oh well," Sakura said. "We'll just talk to him later."

Seeing Konoka's grin was unsettling to Negi, yet Sakura seemed oblivious as they walked on through the hallways. Konoka was notorious for playing pranks on him back at Kyoto, but Sakura was always immune to them. Hell, she had even defended her on multiple occasions.

Waiting at the entrance was another familiar face to Negi. Her cold eyes lit up considerably when they yell on Negi and Sakura, but fell again when they fell onto Konoka. A katana was behind her, wrapped up in a black silk cloth with the Kanji symbol for "Forbidden". The girl fell to her knees, placing her sword between her and them, saying, "Good Morning, Ojou-sama, Negi-sama, Sakura-sama."

"Still as formal as ever, eh Setsuna?" Negi asked, patting the girl on the head, causing her to blush a bit. "And didn't I tell you to drop the 'sama'? It makes me feel older than I should be."

"Forgive me, Negi-dono," Setsuna said, making Negi sweat drop.

"Why don't you two go in?" Negi said, motioning for the two girls behind him to go in. "I have to talk to Setsuna for a bit."

"Alright!" Konoka said, pulling Sakura into the classroom.

When they were finally alone, Negi motioned for Setsuna to rise. As she did so, her head was lightly hit by Negi's fist. When she looked at him with a confused face, he just frowned and snorted, saying, "You still haven't let go of that incident, haven't you Setsuna-kun?" Based on the fact she turned her face down, the answer was obviously 'yes'. Seeing small tears form, Negi pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her, saying, "Hey, calm down. You were, as I remember, very young Setsuna. It was an accident, and thankfully no one was actually hurt."

"But it was my fault that I couldn't protect her," Setsuna said, teary eyed. "I was too weak…"

"Kami, you were four years old!!" Negi groaned. "Of course you'd be weak at that age, despite your heritage. Heck, even I was weak when I was that age."

"But," Setsuna started, only to cut off by Negi again.

"Look, just let it go," Negi said. "You've got to stop living in the past Setsuna. Konoka's already forgiven you about the incident, you know. She's been trying to befriend you again, but based on her letters, that seems to be hard for her, since you've become, as she put it, 'cold as ice' to her." When Setsuna looked at him, he grinned and continued, "So c'mon, move on and make up with her. I can tell that both of you need it."

Just as Setsuna was about to answer, a shriek from the classroom interrupted her. The door suddenly slid open, forcefully ejecting a rather soaked, slightly injured and unconscious Sakura. The girl had three suction darts on her body, a small bucket on her head, and several senbon needles in her arms. To top it off, her hair was now a hot pink color.

Opening the classroom door slowly, he peeked inside and saw the whole class laughing their asses off. Konoka especially, who was already on the floor gripping her sides as she laughed with mirth. Tentatively taking a step inside, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Almost immediately, they shut up and blushed at the sight of him. Raising an eyebrow, he started to speak, but sidestepped immediately, dodging a bucket of steaming mud…or at least something that looked like it. On instinct again, he took a step back, dodging the three darts but triggered a trip wire. Looking up, he raised his left hand and caught a sandbag and again sidestepped to dodge the other. There were seemingly an endless number of trip wire traps, as Negi had triggered ten with that last move. They all released a torrent of tar and feathers, all of which were aimed at him. Sighing, he jumped back at the last minute, hitting the blackboard. That triggered a small contraption which opened up a small hole over his head that dumped a cloud of what looked like hot pink chalk dust. Not wanting to get his clothes dirty on the first day, he made his way to the doorway, nearly tripping on the mud-like substance and tar on the way and got out of the room.

"So what do you think of the class?" Setsuna asked, deadpanned.

"Well, based on first impressions," Negi started, brushing off the feathers that had gotten stuck on his clothes. "I'd have to say that I hate this job."

Setsuna just sighed.

And that was just the first day.

A few months after…

Negi and Sakura had finally had gotten used to the crazy and over-reactive class of 1-A. Sakura's hair was still hot pink, but the color had started to fade out. As expected, she was a little pissed at the little hellions, but Negi had just said, "I told you so."

Soon enough, it was time for midterm exam, and just their luck, their class had the worst students in the entire academy. Asuna Kagurazaka was the leader of the pack, with the lowest grades in the entire of school. Makie Sasaki followed her, narrowly beating her by half a point. Ku Fei, a Chinese transfer student, had a hard time understanding Japanese as it was and thus struggled. Kaede Nagase was next; it was said that she would disappear during the weekends and do something else other than studying. Yue Ayase was no better; Negi and Sakura couldn't understand how a girl who loved to read had such terrible grades. Finally, there was Chisame Hasegawa, a young computer hacker who ran her own cosplay page under the name 'Chiu-chan' and would constantly be seen playing on her laptop than doing her class work. Together, the six of them were known as the 'Baka Rangers' and often displayed as Sailor Moon knockoffs by the Haruna Saotome, an active member of the Manga Club.

At the moment, the Negi and Sakura were taking their usual midnight walk, discussing the class and their disposition. The Headmaster had made it clear to them that if Konoka's class was last again this year, he would fire them, regardless of what Eishun had said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Sakura asked, sipping her coffee.

"I was thinking about performing that Gray-cell Spell that Kotaro once told me about," Negi admitted, scratching the back of his head. "They would be geniuses for the next 72 hours, but that would make them stupid as rocks for the next five months."

"So that plan's out," Sakura sighed. Looking ahead, she noticed a group of small figures moving ahead of them. Motioning to Negi, who had better eye sight than her, she noticed that the group consisted of the Baka Rangers, the Library Exploration Club and Setsuna.

"What the hell are they doing up so late?" Negi asked out loud. With a nod from Sakura, they tailed the group of chatting elementary school girls, unaware of their intentions. After 45 minutes, they came across the famed Library Island.

"So are we good with the plan?" Asuna asked the group.

"No worries," Makie said. "We'll just go in, get the magic book that jacks brainpower, and then leave!"

'Book that jacks brainpower… Isn't that a property of the Melchizidek!?' Negi thought. 'So it's been here the entire time?! What the hell's it doing here?'

"And we'll stay out here to give you guys directions," Nodoka Miyazaki said, pulling out a rather large map of the library and its subterranean tunnels.

"Good," Asuna said, nodding. "Now let's go!"

"I think it would be better if I led the group," Yue said in her usual deadpanned voice. "No offense Asuna, but you would most likely trigger all the traps."

"I have to agree Asuna," Konoka giggled. "You are pretty clumsy."

"I WOULD NOT!" Asuna yelled.

"You're right, she won't," a voice said from behind, freaking them all out. They all turned around slowly and to their horror saw both their senseis, Negi and Sakura. "That's because I'm not letting you go down there at this time of night," Negi continued. "I told you that we would be having a study session the entire weekend to pull up your grades. This is not what I had in mind."

"But you must let us go!" Ku whined. "We get so much smarter!"

"And what makes you think that we'll say yes?" Sakura asked. Their response was the ever deadly teary eyed puppy pout. Normally, Sakura was immune to this kind of stuff because of Kotaro, but take ten of those and Sakura couldn't help but break down.

When all of them turned to Negi, he sweatdropped. Slapping his forehead, Negi said, "I know I'm going to regret this later, but fine, let's go."

Almost immediately, he was caught in a group hug by the two groups (minus Setsuna and Sakura of course), all of the girls saying, "Arigato, Negi-sensei!"

Soon, the ten of them were making their way down to the very last floor of Library Island, where the famed Melchizidek was supposedly waiting. As they made their decent, Asuna did trigger many traps, some more deadly than others. Negi had to save her hide more than once, but when Asuna triggered several arrow traps at once, Kaede helped by catching some of arrows that were in his blind spot. Then when Makie triggered a trap that caused a giant book case to collapse on them, Ku surprised him by launching herself foot first into the case, shattering it in two. As the books fell, Setsuna drew her katana and sliced all the books that fell with one slash of her blade. When Asuna triggered a laser wire trap that would have released heat seeking missiles at them, Chisame immediately shut them down by hacking the security system. And when Yue triggered a trap that fired multiple flaming arrows, the girl merely sidestepped and angled her neck slightly to dodge them.

Negi and Sakura were impressed. For a bunch of idiots, they knew how to keep a calm head in times of crisis, save Asuna and Makie (who freaked out at every trap).

Finally, they reached the hall of the book, there were already people waiting for them. The first was an androgynous male that wore a magus robe. The second was petite Chinese girl with two long pigtails and wore a traditional Chinese dress that seemed fit for battle.

Negi immediately tensed, sensing the magic power that was practically radiating off them, particularly the guy. The way the guy was smirking didn't help his nerves either.

"Ah, it would seem we have visitors uncle," the girl said, eyeing all of them like a hawk looking for its prey.

"So it would seem," the man said, stepping forward closely followed by the girl. "Greetings," he continued. "I am Albiero Imma, and this here is my niece Lu Bu. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Wait," Ku said, paling a bit. "Did you say Lu Bu, as in Chinese god of war Lu Bu from Three Kingdoms Era of China?" While the rest looked at her in amazement (what, she actually said something smart!), Kaede, Setsuna, Yue, Negi and Sakura tensed, waiting for the answer. They all knew who Lu Bu was, and if he answered in the affirmative, they were all screwed.

(A/N: If you don't know who Lu Bu is, either play Dynasty Warriors or Google him. Then you'll see why the rest are kind afraid of the answer.)

"The very same," Albiero answered with a smile. "He was very eager to come back, regardless of what form he was reincarnated as." When he saw the ones who were tense, his grin grew wider and waved his hand in a dismissing motion, continuing, "Don't worry. She's shaken off her lust for battle, haven't you dear? She won't just randomly attack people until she's provoked." Lu nodded at her 'uncle's' answer, confirming it.

The girls who weren't combat or history oriented looked at the two of them with confused expressions. What was that suppose to mean, 'shaken off her lust for battle'? Was she some sort of combat-junkie or something? And what did Albiero mean when he said, 'he was very eager to come back, regardless of what form he was reincarnated as'? Did that mean that this man was a like a mage from Final Fantasy?

"Why don't you join us for tea?" Lu said, motioning to the set table behind them and making them forget what they were thinking about. "I was just preparing a fresh pot just now. Would you care to join us?"

As Negi was about to answer, Albiero said, "Please, I must insist. You all look tired and worn out after your descent. You will need all your strength if you intend to claim the Melchizidek." At the sound of the book's name, the girls perked up and immediately ran to the table, leaving Negi and Sakura behind.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Negi in a hushed tone. "He seems kind of shaky to me. I mean, why would he reincarnate a Chinese god of war as a girl?"

"Albiero Imma's one of the world's notorious perverts Sakura," Negi replied telepathically. "He's not only one of Nagi's many partners, but that of many other men and women before him. From what I've read on the MBN (Magi Bloggers Network), he's got a whole book full of pactio's he's made with people, young and old, man and woman, living or deceased. I wouldn't put it past him to try and make pactio with the girls."

"THAT SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" Sakura screamed telepathically, giving Negi a minor headache.

As the two sat down, Lu was already serving tea and small sandwiches to the girls. Albiero was watching them all intently, much like a certain pedophilic snake we all know and hate from another anime series. He was watching Asuna in particular, observing her every move with somewhat disturbingly strong focus.

"So now that we're all settled in," Albiero said, taking a sip. "I know that you all want _this_." With a wave of his hand, the black tome known as the Melchizidek appeared in it. As he watched all the school girls stare at it with amazement, he continued, "I'll have you know that many a student have tried to claim it already and have failed to pass my challenge."

"What's the challenge?" Chisame asked.

"Oh it's simple really," the perverted mage said, smiling. "You merely have to beat Lu here in hand to hand combat." At that, Negi's tea went down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough and sputter out the hot liquid.

"No wonder no one's come back with it," Yue said in realization. "They couldn't match her, could they?"

"Well, in my opinion, they did rather well," Lu answered, pouring herself a cup. "Although, the last group tried to tire me out by challenging me as a group, which failed miserably. It was original, though, I'll give them that much."

"And what happens if they can't beat her?" Negi said, wiping away the tea with a napkin. "What do you do the losers?"

"That, my dear boy, is my secret," Albiero said with a cat like grin.

The girls paled at this, and huddled together at the opposite end of the table, pulling Negi and Sakura with them.

"I think book not worth it," Ku said. "Oh well, at least adventure was fun!"

"We can't just back out and leave after coming this far!" Asuna yelled, slamming her palms against the table. "We have to get that book or else this was all for nothing!"

"But do you even now who we're up against?" Chisame asked.

"So what!? I'll do it if you're all scared!" Asuna yelled.

"But Asuna-dono, you have no combat experience," Kaede said, making Asuna droop her head in shame. "Perhaps we could send someone who does?" At that, all eyes were on Setsuna, Ku and Kaede. Setsuna, despite Konoka's pleas, refused. Ku preferred to live, so she didn't want to take a chance. Kaede said she had no combat training at all, claiming that the time she helped Negi was pure luck.

"Well, is anyone going to try?" Albiero said, appearing behind them, giving them a start.

"I know I'm going to regret this too, but I'll do it," Negi said, surprising all the girls including Sakura and Lu. As he got up, he stretched and continued, "So where are we supposed to fight?"

"I know the exact room," Albiero said, now smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Follow me please." He led all of them to a square arena, which was suspended over a large and seemingly bottomless pit. "The rules are simple; merely beat Lu to the point where she surrenders, and the book is yours. If you fall or are beaten to the point where you can't get up anymore, I win. Any questions?" When Negi didn't even respond, he said, "Very well then." At that, Lu went to her end of the arena on the opposite corner.

Then a gong chimed, signaling the start of the fight.

Immediately, Lu was upon him, her left fist raised. Negi countered by throwing himself forward with his right elbow forward, hitting her in the stomach. The girl didn't even flinch as she used her raised arm to grab Negi's right to pull him forward and smash his face with her right fist. Negi was sent flying into a wall, leaving a man shaped whole.

"NEGI!" Sakura and Konoka yelled, while all the other girls, Chisame and Makie especially, paled at how fast the fight went.

"I'm okay," Negi said weakly, pushing himself out of the crater while rubbing his sore cheek. "Man, I haven't been punched like that in a while. Looks like she wasn't just named after the man after all."

When Lu blushed, he jumped back down to the arena and looked at Albiero straight in the eye, saying, "Listen you, when I beat this so called challenge of yours, I want you to release your hold on her, got it? 'Cause if you don't, I'll force you to!"

Albiero grinned again and said, "Very well. But since your adding more to the stakes, I suppose I should as well. Lets see…Ah yes. Lose, and I get your red haired companion."

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" all the girls, minus Lu, yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"As sickening as this is, deal," Negi said, making all the girls look at him as if he were crazy.

Now with that out of the way, Negi shed his jacket, revealing a sleeveless shirt with an insane number of pins attached to it. Grabbing two that was emblazoned with a flame and the other a lightning bolt, they both shone and became rings. Slipping them on, his right fist burst in flames while the other crackled with electricity. As he watched Lu pale slightly, he lunged forward, punching first with his flaming fist. Lu attempted to block but ended up burning herself in the process. As she recovered, Negi followed up with a torrent of punches with his thunder fist in her left arm, paralyzing it. To finish, Negi jumped up and performed a drop kick, sending Lu into the stone floor face first.

"HE DID IT!" the girls cheered.

"Not quite," Negi said, falling into another stance. True to his word, Lu shakily got up, nursing her paralyzed left arm. Then without as much as a signal, she disappeared and reappeared behind him swinging her right arm to strike at the base of Negi's spine. Negi spun around and diverted the punch downward, using the resulting shockwave to get some distance.

Grabbing another pin off his shirt, this time one with the kanji symbol for earth on it, he flipped it in the air like a coin. When the pin landed in his hand with the design showing, stone spears rained from the ceiling down upon his opponent. The girl dodged left and right, only to be nicked by one on her left leg, causing her to trip and fall. As she got up, Negi appeared before her and delivered a fierce scissor kick underneath her chin, sending her upwards. While she was still reeling from the pain, Negi appeared on right above her and punched her in the stomach, sending her back to the ground with so much force that it left a crater of her in the ground. Amazingly though, she still found the strength to get back up and face him

As Lu steadied herself, she asked, "Why? Why do you fight for them?"

"They're my students," Negi replied as he landed before her. "I'd be a pretty crappy sensei if I just left them behind, don't you think?"

"…I see," Lu asked, her face hidden by her bangs. "But why do wish to fight for my freedom?"

"Well," Negi said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I just hate seeing proud souls being forced into servitude by lowly masters; or perverted ones for that matter." It was true; Negi hated summoners who used spirits, especially powerful ones, to do all their dirty work and claim credit for it. In his mind, if one wanted the credit, they should do the deed themselves and not send someone or something else to do it for them. So in his mind, Albiero wasn't the true guardian of the Melchizidek, she was. And due to the fact that Lu Bu was originally a male before reincarnation also fueled his desire to free him/her.

"I see," Lu said, falling on her knees. "I surrender to you."

"HE DID IT! AGAIN!" the girls cheered.

"…" Albiero said nothing as he watched Negi help his opponent up by putting her good arm around his shoulders. As the girls flocked their champion, Albiero appeared before them and said, "You have failed my challenge."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"I said you were supposed to beat her until she surrendered," the pervert said. "And as the price for failing, you all must-!" He never finished, as the ground underneath them gave way. As he watched them fall, he merely sighed, "Oh well, lost another one. No matter, I can always make more."

Back to the group…

"Dammit…" Negi groaned, reaching consciousness. He woke to find Sakura and Konoka, both of them having looks of worry on their faces.

"Negi's awake!" Konoka yelled to the others, who were either looking around, trying to catch fish, or reading the books that were littered all over the ground. As the said mage pulled himself into a sitting position, he looked around and saw that they were in a beach like room. The ceiling was made out of tree roots, there book shelves all over, and the water was pristine. There was even a full kitchen and patio like structure right by the water. The room was like a booklovers paradise.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "That last spell took a lot out of you."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Negi asked, wincing as his arms pulsed with pain. He had used up most of his mana to create a wind to cushion their fall, but doing so had created a backlash. "I'll be fine in a day or so."

"I figured you'd say that," Sakura said, smiling. Soon, all the other girls came around him, with the Baka Rangers firing one question after the other without giving Negi any time to respond. After an hour so of rapid questions, he gave them all a look that immediately shut them up.

So without giving them a chance to ask questions all over again, he gave them a sparknotes version of what he had did and small background. It was like telling them a story, as they all sat down and stayed quiet while he spoke. And the best part of the whole deal was that he nor Sakura were bound by any statuette of secrecy. After finishing, he made them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone else, threatening that he would give them nonstop detentions and reminding them that he saved them from a pervert.

While the other girls were quiet for a moment, Lu approached from behind them and said, "Negi-sama, a strange creature wishes to seek an audience with you."

Makie and Asuna freaked out, hiding behind Negi. Setsuna stood before Konoka, getting ready to draw her blade if need be. Ku and Kaede fell into defensive stances, while Sakura stood in front of Yue and Chisame.

"Stand down everyone," Negi said, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from yelling pain as he felt Asuna's and Makie's nails dig into his skin. "She's a friend." Everyone calmed down at that, though still stood wary of her.

Lu frowned but still kept her voice steady. "She goes by the name Nietzsche, and says that she has something you want."

Negi got up and said, "Alright then, lead the way." As he got up to follow Lu, the rest of the girls followed him, eager to see this 'strange creature'.

Reaching the sand bank, they could see the creature sitting in the water, looking bored. Its bottom half resembled that of a fish, while its upper half was that of a human girl. She had purple hair eyes that matched her long elbow length hair emblazoned with various seashells to act as hairclips, long orange antennae looking things that were placed where her ears would be and wore a something that resembled coral to serve as a sense of decency. It was an Undine, an all female aquatic race that supposedly died during the Great War in the Mundus Magica.

"Hello!" the Undine called, waving to them while going up further on to the sandbank. "Nietzsche's happy to meet you, people from Mahora!"

"KAWAII!" Asuna and Makie cried, running down the sandbank and tackling the Undine, taking her by surprise. The rest of the group sweatdropped as they watched them struggle around a bit, with Makie and Asuna trying to pet her tail. Negi eventually got tired of it and went down to pull them off the poor Undine, who looked ready to pull her trident on them.

"Sorry about that," Negi said, tossing the two back to the group. "Now you were saying?"

"Um…," Nietzsche started, trying to remember what she was saying before she was glomped. "Oh!

Nietzsche wanted to know how humans from Mahora fell into the last domain of the Undines and why they're here."

Negi sighed and gave her the story of what happened. Nietzsche's eyes widened a bit by the end of it, and she said, "Wow. Negi-san must have a really tiring life, huh?"

'You don't know the half of it,' Negi thought.

"Well, good thing Nietzsche found you!" the Undine said. "You and your friends would've never found the exit!"

"Then can you lead us to it?" Negi asked hopefully.

"Nietzsche's sorry, but she can't right now," Nietzsche said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Y'see, there are some nasty guardians blocking it, and the whole tribe can't beat them."

"What kind of guardians?" Negi asked, wanting to get the hell out of the room before the Baka Rangers became too attached to it.

"Nietzsche thinks they're made of stone," the Undine said, thinking. "If you or someone in your party can beat them, then Nietzsche supposes she could show you."

"Fine," Negi said, turning around. "Give us one day. We'll be ready then." As the Undine smiled and swam away, he went to his students and explained the situation. They were all happy that they could leave (save for Yue, Chisame and Konoka) soon, but their faces fell when they heard of the guardians. They groaned even more when he said that he would be using the day to make them study the whole day as well.

The next day, Nietzsche led them to an elevator that had two stone soldiers guarding it. When they came within ten feet of it, the soldiers sprang to life, brandishing their weapons.

Three seconds later, they were reduced to dust by a combination of Setsuna's swordplay, Negi's and Lu's chi powered punches, followed by a finisher with Sakura's Earth Card. As the girls (minus Setsuna and Konoka) gaped, they door opened up, revealing enough room for all of them. Waving good bye to Nietzsche, they mentally groaned at the fact that they were leaving paradise to take a midterm. Making matters worse, they didn't even get the Melchizidek, which made them feel like they wasted the whole weekend.

In the end, Negi had to use the toned down version of the Grey Cell Spell, making his group of idiots smart for only the time needed for the test. The class ended up in first, though the Baka Rangers couldn't even remember their own names for a week.

Half a semester later…

Negi and Sakura were going on their usual midnight stroll on the grounds of Mahora. Fortunately for them, the class was able to progress, thus cementing their positions as their teachers. As for Lu, she was enrolled in Ursula High School so she could become acquainted with the modern world.

However, there were strange occurrences happening on the school grounds lately. Students from all levels were disappearing mysteriously. Many rumors had said that it was a vampire attacking the students and turning them into undead beings, while others had said that they were targeted by the Yakuza and killed.

Negi was more towards the vampire theory in all except the 'turning people into undead creatures' part. Sakura was with him there, as it was ridiculous that the Yakuza would have ties to such a prestigious school.

But then again, anything was possible at this point.

Suddenly, a scream rang through night! Negi and Sakura took off in the direction where the scream originated from, only to find Setsuna defending Konoka against a cloaked figure who wore a witch's hat.

The cloaked figure chuckled as it held onto another of Negi's students, Nodoka Miyazaki, and plunged its fangs right into the screaming girl's neck, relishing the taste of her blood. When it finished, the young librarian's eyes suddenly became black and lifeless.

"NODOKA!" Konoka yelled in dismay for her friend.

"Don't worry Konoka Konoe," the cloaked figure said as it dropped Nodoka's lifeless body to the ground. "You'll be joining your friend soon enough."

"You'll have to get pass me first!" Setsuna yelled, drawing her sword.

"Oh? A half-yokai defending a human?" the figure asked in surprise before bursting out in laughter. "Now I've seen everything. This will be most entertaining indeed." Then it became a blur as it disappeared and reappeared from right behind Setsuna just about to plunge its fangs in her neck. The said girl ducked her head and pulled away just in time, only having an unwanted haircut as her ponytail was bitten off.

"Shinmei school special strike; Exorcism Blade!" Setsuna yelled, charging up her katana with both her human and demon chi. Rushing forward, she slashed down vertically, missing her opponents flesh only by a few millimeters, but striking the cloak. As the cloaked figure jumped back, another cloaked figure appeared behind Setsuna and struck her from the back of the head, making her face hit the pavement with such force that it left an impression.

"That's enough!" Negi roared, charging his fist with fire. Throwing it forward, he yelled, "Dragon Style; Dragon's Inferno!" The fire changed from red to blue to gold as it flew towards both the cloaked figure and that of the one who attacked Setsuna. The two targets jumped up, narrowly dodging it, only to be captured by Sakura's Windy Card.

"Sakura, you take care of the kids!" Negi ordered, pulling out a card from the Culdcept (which he now always had on his person). "I'll take care of this! Now, I summon thee; Thunderbeak! I need your wings of thunder!" At his call, the card transformed into a relatively small wyvern-like creature that was already saddled and waiting for him.

"…so he can summon, eh? Interesting," the first cloaked figure said, breaking free of Windy's grip before jumping up in the air along with her companion.

"You're not getting away!" Negi yelled. "Beak, use Thunderstorm!" Immediately the creature opened its maw and generated several bolts of electricity before releasing them. Much to his surprise, the cloaked figure merely waved its arms, making his attack disappear.

"Since that's how you wanna play, take this!" the cloaked figure yelled, thrusting its other arm towards Negi and his mount. "Ice Storm!" At her call, thousands of tiny yet lethal ice shards took form and rained down upon him.

"Beak, get back in your card!" Negi yelled, turning his mount back into the desired item and pulling out two more cards from the book. "Item Card: Air Gears! Item Card: Phantom Glass! Take Form!" At his beckoning, a set of seemingly normal roller blades formed on his feet and a hundred hexagonal pieces of glass appeared. The roller blades immediately flared to life, growing wings on both sides and keeping him afloat while the glass formed a barrier that protected him.

"Catch me if you can!" the figure taunted as it and the mysterious student took off. Negi followed them at a brisk pace, keeping a distance just in case they pulled off an attack or something similar. He followed them all the way to the top of the middle school dorms, where only the figure was in plain sight.

"Phantom Glass version one; Glass Dome!" Negi called out. The glass took off and surrounded the figure, and soon it was trapped in a tight dome that barely had any room to move in.

"So this is the power of the son of the Thousand Master," the figure chuckled, despite being captured. "Interesting."

"What?" Negi asked, confused. "What do you know about Nagi? And a little FYI here, I'm not his son. I'm just his nephew."

The figure stayed quiet, unable to comprehend what Negi had just said.

Then hell seemed to have erupted from the dome as magic power suddenly flashed and shattered the glass, making it convert back into a card. The figure's cloak had ripped, revealing a petite blonde girl that looked as if she was about to blow her top any minute.

"What did you say!?" the girl yelled, her voice high pitched and at the same time kind of demonic.

"Nagi's my uncle," Negi said, falling into a defensive stance. "I don't know what the hell he's been saying, but I can assure you, I'm not his son."

"LIAR!" the girl roared, throwing herself at him. Raising an eyebrow, Negi merely sidestepped and grabbed the girl's arm, twisted it and pinned her face first on the ground, despite the protests.

"Now while we're at it, how do you know Nagi anyway?" Negi asked. "I knew he was a player and everything, but aren't you a little young?"

The girl stopped moving, seemingly resigned. Then out of nowhere, Negi's foot was caught on invisible trip wires and thrown off of her. The same wires wrapped themselves around his arms, rendering him defenseless. Then she grabbed his collar and banged his head against the floor and yelled, "BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID IDIOT, I'VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE WITH THESE STUPID, DITZY HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS FOR SIXTEEN FRICKEN' YEARS!!!"

"And I should care, why?" Negi asked, slowly focusing his magic to his arms.

"The only way to get rid of the curse is to drain the blood relative of the Thousand Master!" the girl yelled, looking as if she had snapped. Bringing the nape of his neck to her mouth, she continued, "Guess who the lucky relative is!"

Just as her teeth was about to plunge into Negi's neck, he tore through the wires and threw the vampire against the wall hard, leaving an indentation of her body. Just as he was about to go for a punch to the navel for Nodoka and all the other people that had disappeared, he felt someone kick him in the stomach, sending him back a few feet.

Looking up, he saw the second cloaked figure, a middle school girl whose features were concealed by the dark cloak, pick up the vampire girl and disappear. In their place was a small note that read, "This isn't over! Just you wait, I'll get you during the next full moon!"

The next day…

The class was buzzing with the news that Nodoka had been attacked by the vampire of Mahora. The poor girl was in critical condition after the attack, and was in the hospital to recover. When Negi told of the attacker to the headmaster, the old man merely sighed and said to him and Sakura, "Do not worry of it any longer. I will see to it that these attacks stop."

If Negi and Sakura could believe that. He wasn't even aware of the attacks until they told him about it!

Just as Negi was about to start the day's lesson, a knock on the door interrupted him. Leaving Sakura do it for him, he went to the door and opened it reveal a girl with long sea green hair and…antennae where her ears should be?

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "May I help you?"

"You are Negi Springfield, correct?" the android girl asked. When Negi nodded, the girl pulled off one of her antennae and handed it to him, saying, "I am Chachamaru Kakaruki. My master wishes to speak to you."

Taking the phone and stepping outside into the hallway, he tentatively put the phone to his ear and said, "Negi Springfield speaking. Who is this?"

"That was fast," the voice on the other line said. "Its easy to find you, isn't it?"

"Get to the point miss," Negi said, a little peeved. "I'm busy right now."

"Very well then," the person on the other line said. "Meet me on the rooftop of Mahora middle school, girl's division, during lunch break." At that, the line went dead.

Handing it back to the android girl, he asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what is an android like you doing here in school?"

"I do not mind," Chachamaru said, reattaching the phone piece. "Simply put, I am not an android." At Negi's unconvinced expression, she continued, "I am a human with mechanical additions to keep me alive. I had a completely human body before this, but I was caught in an unfortunate kendo accident. During a spar with the team captain, the armor I was wearing broke before his strike. The resulting blow cracked all of my ribs on the left side of my body and the shattered bones ended up puncturing my left lung and my heart. To survive, my parents had me go through a procedure that gave me a completely new human body, albeit one that was mostly organic and partly inorganic."

"So why the antennae?" Negi asked.

"I merely thought it would be more convenient," was the reply.

As she walked away, Negi just shook his head and sighed.

Later that day, he went to the described spot, alone but equipped with Item Cards just in case things got a little out of control like last night. After fifteen minutes or so, Chachamaru appeared with the blonde girl from last night and Nodoka, who for some reason seemed to have a much more significant aura than before. He tensed slightly, which went noticed by the petite one.

"I'm not here for a fight," the girl said, raising her arms. "Rather, I'm here to make you a deal."

"A deal?" Negi repeated.

"Correct," Chachamaru said. "My mistress wishes to challenge you to a duel. The time and place will be three days from now at the Mahora amphitheater. You will face all three of us, and you may bring along any partner to assist you."

"So what're your terms?" Negi asked, suspicious of the whole deal.

"You win, and every person that disappeared will be released," the blonde girl said. "Lose, and I'll finally free myself of this damn curse by drinking your blood."

"And what about Nodoka?" Negi asked.

"She's staying with me, no matter what," the blonde girl replied. Seeing Negi's outraged expression, she elaborated, "She has the potential to join the ranks of the Magic Council. I'm merely going to train her." When Negi's expression switched to a confused one, she smirked and said, "I can tell a lot about a person just by drinking their blood. I can't kill on school grounds, so I merely suck out any magical essence that I can when I bite someone. When I'm done, I usually let them go, but the blood around here's starting to go south. Get my meaning?"

Negi nodded. In other words, this chibi vampire was very picky of what she drank.

"I agree to your terms," Negi said, extending his hand.

The small girl merely smirked and shook it, saying, "Well then, see you there. And you should feel honored that you'll be falling by the hands of The Dreaded Evangel, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." At that the three disappeared.

Negi just stood there, digesting the last part. A sudden chill came over him, realizing that he had just agreed to a duel with someone who might as well be Satan's mistress.

Three days later…

Negi stood in the stands of the amphitheater, waiting for his adversaries to arrive. He chose to do this alone, not wanting to get Sakura in his battles (despite the fact that she claimed that it was fine with her). He checked his watch again; ten seconds to midnight.

As the last seconds ticked down, he took in a deep breath and sent a small prayer up to the elder dragons, walking down to what would be one of the biggest battles of his life.

When the bell struck at midnight, a dark portal suddenly flashed on the stage. Then three figures stepped out, one adult, one robotic teenager and one small school girl. The adult disturbingly resembled Evangeline dressed in highly revealing clothes. The robotic teenager, Chachamaru, wore a maid's outfit that seemed kind of skanky. Finally, the girl, Nodoka, wore a large cloak and witches hat, and had a broom to finish the outfit.

Negi tensed, focusing his magical wavelength to calm down. The last thing he needed was his traps to go off prematurely.

"So you actually came," the adult version of Evangeline said, sounding impressed. "And alone as well. I don't know whether to call you extremely brave…or extremely stupid. Which one?"

"Neither really," Negi said, drawing a Spell Card from his pocket. Casting it without any incantation, the card flashed and released several silver arrows at the vampire. As the arrows flew they struck the two pins that he had set beforehand, which triggered their effects. The first pin, which looked as if it had a star on it, flashed with a dark blue light, causing ice spikes to appear from underneath them. The second pin, which had a bubble on it, flashed with a bright white light, trapping Nodoka in a small sphere that took the brunt of the attacks before disappearing. When the attacks all connected, there was a huge smoke cloud in its wake.

When the smoke cleared, Negi wasn't surprised to see that they were all standing. Afterall, she wasn't called the 'Undying Magi' for show.

What did surprise his was the sheer amount of puppets she had summoned using only a scroll. There were over a hundred thousand mechanical puppets, though all of them looked as if they were made from human flesh or something. There were childlike ones, adult ones, even animal types as well. The only thing that they had in common was the kanji symbol for 'hell' written on their foreheads.

"Ah crap," Negi said.

"You called it kid!" Evangeline cried, flicking her wrist and sending several hundred puppets his way. Each one was armed, whether it be with a sword, spear, bow or even a wand.

Immediately they all attacked in perfect synch. The sword and spear bearers lunged first, creating several waves of triangle, circle, square and pretty much any other shape formations that was hard to counter if alone. After them came the archers, who fired multiple rounds of all types of arrows. Finally, the magic users unleashed multiple elemental spells all at once, each spell being supported and empowered by another.

Negi on the other hand was just by himself, barely dodging each and every attack before counter attacking to destroy the doll. When one came a little to close, he grabbed the doll's weapon and used it against them, often taking out others in the process.

When they all lunged at him at once, Negi pulled out a small necklace with a gargoyle pendant and yelled, "Guardian; Black Gargoyle!" The pendant flashed with violet energy and in its place was a giant gargoyle with a golden ring in its mouth. It roared as it threw one of its giant fists into the crowd, creating a shockwave in the process that destroyed many. As more came, it pulled out the golden ring and released a concussive burst of energy that destroyed all of the dolls in the immediate area. Afterwards, he fell over as the, breathing heavily.

"Impressive," Evangeline said, flying straight at him with her fists glowing with her mana. "Though that last attack may have taxed you of all your strength!"

"Far from it!" Negi yelled, stepping back, narrowly dodging her fist. Just as he was about to counter, he was swamped a multitude of evil dolls.

Nodoka stood to the side, apparently disappointed. Evangeline saw her face and floated over, asking, "What's wrong Nodoka?"

"I didn't even get to do anything," Nodoka said sadly. "I didn't even prove myself to be strong like you, Evangeline-sama."

"There will be more opponents," Chachamaru said. "Apparently, this was easy enough for master to do without our help."

Withdrawing her dolls to her, Evangeline was just about to comment but was suddenly attacked when Negi jumped out of the horde of puppets and struck at her with his fist.

"Mistress/Evangeline-sama!" both Nodoka and Chachamaru cried. Just as Evangeline recovered, Negi launched forward with a shundo technique, appearing behind her. Using her temporary shock as an advantage, he charged his left fist with a fiery red mana and slammed it into her back, pushing her into the ground with a pillar of flame that extended from his fist.

No longer willing to see her master take any more abuse, Nodoka rushed forward, using the broom as a ride. When she was about five feet away from his back, she opened the spell book and pulled a wand from her cloak and yelled, "Megiv Baknai Pagnvi! Spirits of darkness come forth into my palms!"

Several orbs of violet light appeared on the tip of her wand and flew right into her hand. Gripping her hand into a fist, she absorbed the said spheres, making her aura glow with the exact same color. Extending her hands over her head, she cried out, "Blade of the Damned!" Her aura pulsed and took the shape of sword. Gripping its hilt, it suddenly became a solid blade, with a moving demonic eye right below its demonic edge. Swinging it with all her might, she created a wave a black energy that was seemingly made of tortured souls that screamed as it made its way towards him.

Pulling a card from his book, he yelled, "Item Card: Magic Mirror!" At his call, a giant mirror with a golden glow appeared, absorbing the wave. It pulsed for a second before shooting it back, at double the power.

As Nodoka tried to run for it, Chachamaru appeared before her and pulled a card of her own, chanting, "Uzuki Shunbun. Days and nights have split and celebrate the coming of spring. Swallows arrive from the south." The card, made out of andalusite diamond, pulsed and transformed into a katana without its sheath. The part robot girl grabbed the blade and sliced the ground, creating giant cherry blossom trees to block the wave! "Rise of the Cherry Blossoms!"

Pulling back the magic mirror, Negi put some distance between him and his opponents. Looking at Evangeline, he cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Dark Magic and Season Magic? That doesn't exactly mix in well you know."

"Which is why they're learning it separately," Evangeline said, landing lightly on the ground. "Nodoka is adept at using dark magicks. Her power is a little on the low side, but her control is at the best I've seen in ages. Chachamaru on the other hand is powerful using her spring _Shifiku_, the card of April specifically to match her birth month. With her powers over spring, she's perfect for support."

"Uh huh," Negi said, pulling his eyepatch off. Underneath was a dragon eye that seemed to be a prismatic color. "It looks like I'll be forced to put this into play."

"What the hell is that?" Evangeline asked, somewhat freaked out by his eye.

"Just an inheritance from my real father," Negi explained as the eye pulsed with raw magic. "As he died, he had his dragon eye implanted in me, giving me his powers. The colors are from my mother, who blessed it with a mixture of her own blood and magical tonics to empower it. Using it takes a lot out of me, but I suppose this is worth it." His eye suddenly flashed a blood red color that and his arms, the areas around his wrists specifically, flashed with the same color. When the light died down, he had two bracelets that burned with a bright red fire.

"Wrath of a Thousand Suns!" Negi yelled, unleashing a huge burst of flames that burned down parts of the amphitheatre. The tree that Chachamaru summoned for defense was turned to ash, but Evangeline appeared before both her and Nodoka, shielding them with her ice magic.

When the attack stopped, they all looked up, but were shocked to see that he was no longer seen in the immediate area. "Where did he go?" Nodoka asked, looking around.

"Right here!" Negi called from above them. "Tornado Blades!" When they looked up, his dragon eye was now pulsing green as he brought his arms forward in an X shaped form, creating wind blades that fell down in multiple directions. The vampire and her two partners scattered, narrowly dodging all of them.

"Now counterattack before he does that again!" Evangeline yelled, charging up her own spell. "Lic lac la lac lilac! Sword of the Executioner!" From her palms emerged a giant sword that pulsed with ice magic, freezing the water vapor in the air into small ice crystals.

"Megiv Baknai Pagnvi! Lions of Day, Wolves of Night, roar and strike with all thine might!"Nodoka chanted, the book opening once more. This time, a golden colored lion and a black wolf leapt from the pages, taking their places next to their summoner.

"Uzuki Seimei," Chachamaru said, channeling magic into the sword. "A time when all is full of life and the flowers begin to bloom. The geese shall migrate north." The tip began to crackle with lightning as she raised it over her head and rushed forward, swinging it and yelling, "Lightning of the Spring Rain!"

Both Evangeline's and Chachamaru's attacks seemed to impale him straight through the stomach while Nodoka's summons plowed straight through him. Unfortunately for them, the 'Negi' was actually a paper doll, drawing their attention while the real one snuck behind them.

Out of nowhere, the puppets rose up and tackled him again, creating a huge dogpile of puppets over the young teenage prodigy. As the last one fell, the whole pile exploded in a bright blue light, turning them into dust and revealing a tired and beaten Negi from underneath.

Just as Evangeline was about to deliver the finishing blow, a chain of wind caught her in place. When she looked up to see the intruder, her face was suddenly smashed by a Sakura's heel, making the vampire skid across the ground bouncing several times before coming to a complete stop.

"HEADS UP!" Sakura yelled, a few minutes late.

"MISTRESS/EVANGELINE-SAMA!" both Chachamaru and Nodoka yelled simultaneously.

As Nodoka and Chachamaru were about to counter, Sakura took a small smoke pellet and threw it on the ground, creating a thick smoke to allow them to escape.

Minutes later, they were by the bridge, were Negi was propped against the wall to recover while Sakura chanted several healing sutras.

When she finished, Negi was about to say his thanks when she suddenly socked him in the cheek, crying out, "You stupid idiot! Why didn't tell me you were going to get in a fight?! I'm your partner Negi; you can't keep me in the dark about these things!" When Negi was about to reply, she cut him off, saying, "Why can't you trust me?"

Finally Negi could get a word in, but at that point, he was stuck.

It didn't help that his three opponents were right in front of him, ready to strike.

Grabbing Sakura around the waist with one hand, he pulled out another card with his other hand and called out, "Item Card; Sniper Lance!" The card pulsed and transformed into a six foot spear that with a targeting scope by a flaming blade and a trigger by the hilt. Taking it by the trigger end, he used it to push himself back on his feet and began to twirl it, creating a spiral of flames that protected them.

"Still want to fight, eh?" Evangeline said, smirking. "Well, you've got guts, I'll give you that much."

Taking a moment to breathe, he released Sakura and slammed the flaming end in the ground, creating a shockwave that pushed the three back enough so they could escape. To give more time, he also ignited and threw a flash bang, which temporarily blinded them.

Taking Sakura's hand and running to the opposite end of the bridge, they stopped after hiding behind a pillar. Now looking Sakura straight in the eye, he said, "Look Sakura, I've known you for a while now. I know you're my partner and everything, but there are just some battles that I have to fight on my own just as you had to defeat some of the Clow Cards and that Moon Guardian's challenges. Its not that I don't trust you, its just that I don't want to see you hurt, like my last partner."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit as he mentioned that, recalling that tragic day. The two of them weren't partners from the beginning. When he was eleven, Negi was paired up with someone named Saya Minatsuki, who was a year younger than him and was a deadly markswoman. They worked together for two years and were nearly at the point of going out…until Saya was killed by someone Negi had considered his friend. Fate Averuncus and Negi were friendly rivals who had respected each other's strength, but that respect that Negi had for Fate died when Fate literally pulled his hand out of Saya's chest, crushed her heart in his fist and kicked the corpse over a cliff. Ever since, Negi was a bit of a loner, only open to those he knew that he could trust (like Sakura and Kotaro), while Fate was a well known terrorist in both the Mundane and Magical Worlds.

Seeing the pain of old wounds resurfacing, Sakura did the only thing she could think of.

She looked straight into his eyes and kissed him.

Even though they weren't in a pact creating circle, the raw magic around them was solidified and tamed to form a pact between them. As they broke away, two cards, symbolizing the pact, solidified out of the raw magic and floated into the respective person's hands.

Breaking away, the two blushed after realizing what had happened. Turning away out of embarrassment, Negi said (well, stuttered), "Er…well then…uh…should we just take care of the current problem before…um…anymore arise?"

"Yes, sure!" Sakura replied, a deeper blush on her face.

"Well now that you two are done making out, why don't you come out and face us already!" Evangeline yelled from behind them.

As a response, both Negi and Sakura burst from their hiding spots and attacked the three from different angles. Negi brought the scope to his dragon eye, which was now golden and looked as if it were a target, rested the spear on his shoulder and pulled the trigger, releasing a spiral of flames that knocked out Nodoka from the battle. The young girl tried to put up a barrier to protect her, but in the end was overpowered by the sheer force of the flames. Sakura on the other hand released multiple copies of the Sword Card, using both the Sword and Twin on it multiple times, at Chachamaru. The robot girl tried to defend herself, 'try' being the operative word, but ultimately succumbed to the sheer force of numbers by getting cut in several places at once.

Now only Evangeline was left.

Narrowing her eyes, the vampire pulled out a summoning scroll and unfurled them, releasing her puppets once again. While her adversaries fought against them, she fell back and pulled out another scroll. Biting her thumb, she smeared her blood on the writing before letting it snap shut. As it spun several times, Evangeline channeled her mana into it, making it glow. Finally, the scroll itself disappeared, leaving ten pitch black cougars in its place.

"Now go my hunters of the night!" Evangeline said, gesturing to both Negi and Sakura. "Destroy them!"

"As you wish mistress!" the cougars purred before leaving to stalk its prey.

Striking down the last doll, Negi noticed the wild felines making their way to them. Pulling the spear head out of the doll's head, he shouted, "Sakura, heads up! Enemies at six o'clock!"

Realizing that their advantage was gone, the cougars were left with no choice but to attack. Seven of the ten ran for Negi, who simply swung the spear in a wide broad horizontal arc killing them in the process. The remaining ran for Sakura, who summoned Fiery to create a shield to protect her. As one died trying, the other two stalked her, completely forgetting that Negi was behind them. As one fell to Negi's spear, Sakura dismissed Fiery and shot the last animal through the head with the Shot Card.

As the summons disappeared, Evangeline's voice rang out, "My my, very impressive. I would never have dreamed that you would not only destroy all my puppets but my Black Cougar summons as well. Consider me impressed. But this fight is far from over!" When Negi and Sakura looked up, they saw her, holding onto Chachamaru and Nodoka. "We'll settle this for another time. Until then!"

Just as she was about to disappear with the two in her arms, Negi threw the spear, which landed on a wall right next to her. Performing a shundo, he landed right on it and glared at her with both his dragon and human eye. "You promised to release all those that you captured during your rampage. Wasn't that part of our terms before the fight?"

"You don't need to remind me," Evangeline said, sounding and looking unimpressed with the display.

"I know what I have to do."

"Then give Nodoka to me," Negi said, extending his arms.

"No," Evangeline said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sakura said, appearing behind her with the Fly card.

"Exactly what I said," the vampire explained. "Nodoka Miyazaki is now my student. She goes to you when it comes to learning mundane knowledge and then stays with me to learn the magic. She will stay with me in my home instead of the dorms, as it would be safer for both her and her friends. Try and stop me and I will kill you both."

"What do you mean she'd be safer if she stayed with you?" Sakura demanded, her eyes widening. "You didn't…!"

"She's only half," Negi said, wrapping his eye patch around his dragon eye. "I saw some vampire blood flowing through her veins."

"So there you have it," Evangeline said, turning away from them. "If you'll excuse me." With that, she disappeared.

"…So what happens to us now?" Sakura asked after a pause of uneasy silence."

"Nothing," Negi sighed, turning the lance back into a card. "Life goes on as usual."

The End???

Crossovers: Bleach (Anime), Card Captor Sakura (Anime), Naruto (Anime), Dragon Sister (Manga), Culdcept (Manga and Game), The World Ends With You (Game), Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (Game), Shiki Tsukai (Manga), Black Cat (Anime and Manga), MAR (Anime and Manga), Mahou Sensei Negima (Anime and Manga)

"Holy crap!! That was awesome!!!" Xascul shouted.

"I'm glad you liked it." Dragon said.

"Whoo!! I appear in TWO what ifs in one Round! Hahaha! I think I like the second version of me more!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Eva cackled aloud.

Asuna looked over at the little vampire and said, "Yeah it seems like you always get the most screen time for some reason."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm awesome and evil like that!" The little vampire shot back.

"Oh boy, here we go again..."

Xascul then steps up to the stage and says, "Well that is if for this round, I hope I'm doing well so far, and we'll everyone back here again soon!"

A/N: Thanks again for Dragonkey258 for writing these fics!


	3. Round 2

The NWI Studio is packed with people and reviewers. Many are wondering why there has been no show for several weeks since before Christmas.

"Man, I hope that Xascul guy gets here soon. I can't stand it any longer!" cried one audience member.

"I agree, where is he? He's been gone for almost a month now," said another.

Suddenly the door to the NWI Studios opens and in comes Xascul with several guards and attendants. Everyone is excited that he has arrived.

"Sorry for the long delay everyone. Not only was I busy overseeing the other 'Ask' fics, me and our next writer had a hard time picking out which what if to do. You guys sent us so many that we couldn't decide!"

Xascul took a breath and continued. "After this round we will be gone for sometime as I will be commanding my first battle as the leader of the ask fics. That will take place over at ATNC."

There is a general rumble amongst the crowd for several minutes.

"Now without further ado, I would like to bring up our writer for today, Miss Ayuki Holmes!"

Ayuki Holmes comes on stage and the audience applauds loudly for several minutes.

"Thank you everyone for your support, and you don't have to address me as 'miss' Xascul hehe,"

Xascul nods and says, "I like to say that out of courtesy and respect. That is all, anyways can you show us what you have for the audience and reviewers today?"

"Yes, after looking at your many What If suggestions, I have decided to narrow them down and pick two of them. The first comes from Ivan: What if Negi was at the book of the Arabian Nights, meets Shahra and inherits Sonic's abilities? (Sonic and the Secret Rings xover, potetial Negi x Shahra.)"

In this What If, Negi will not be paired up with a girl in his class.

* * *

Poor Negi Springfield.

Poor, poor Negi Springfield.

Actually… poor, poor, _poor_ Negi Springfield.

He didn't ask for it, but there were circumstances that he couldn't help with and one of them was out of clumsiness. However, there was a slight advantage: if Negi hadn't had the cold, this tale would have never been written. Even so, it was his clumsiness that caused it. Period.

Well, the truth is that… whilst training with Evangeline at a secret place that involved water, Negi fell into it. Don't ask how or why, but it did amuse the vampire at one point and teased him about his balance. Since she was a vampire, she had some balance and instinctively was able to avoid the water perfectly. Therefore, Negi came back to school, soaking wet… and as a result, caught a cold. Of course, Asuna was not happy with him being soaking wet and catching a cold, so… she gave him a whole lecture about "being clumsy". As a result of his cold, he had to stay in the dorm whilst Asuna and Konoka went on with their daily lessons.

However, Asuna had promised him (and that was before she went out of the dorms) that she would get the cold medicine (and a hot bath, which he _wasn't_ looking forward to) to get him better. Somehow, Negi had a feeling that she might be busy, since the mid-terms exams were around the corner. He tried to adjust the facemask that Konoka gave to him; it was rather uncomfortable when he's wearing it.

"I don't know how others -_insert sneeze_- can do this, but this is annoying -_insert sneeze_-," Negi muttered under the mask as he fiddled around with it. He hated it, but it was necessary. He sighed and looked for something to do. Ah… papers. The English essays were piling on his table… perhaps he could try and correct them in the meanwhile… he couldn't do much at the moment. So, he dragged his body to the desk and began to get his red pen out.

"At least it'd amuse me for the while," Negi sighed softly as he took the first essay and began to read. Two and a half hours later, he was in the middle of correcting English essays when a large ring appeared on top of the papers. He frowned as he looked at the ring. It was only a golden ring, with Arabic inscriptions inside the ring. There was a magical presence about it, but it's slowly sucked away for some reason, he didn't know why.

"I don't recall having that ring on top of the papers… maybe I should ask Asuna or Konoka about…" before he could do anything, a female genie with a ponytail appeared out of thin air. She looked… rather concerned. Well, she did appear from nowhere… and that's scary. He gave a short gasp and fell down, ring in hand. She… well, she didn't know what to think. Then, she suddenly remembered and began to plead to him for help. The result… a little shock.

"O son of the powerful mage, please help us…" she began, as Negi began to panic. Who was she? What did she want? He knew that she was a genie, but… the boy had no idea where it came from. He stood up and looked for his staff, a reflex. The genie was rather surprised at first… then, she apologized and introduced herself. She should've introduced herself before putting that proposal out.

"I see that you're a little shocked from appearing. My apologies, O son of the powerful mage," she said, a little embarrassed as she bowed politely. Her face was beetroot red as she sheepishly explained her fault. " I had forgotten to introduce myself amongst the excitement upon meeting you. My name is Shahra, the genie of the ring," she began as Negi nodded and introduced himself. After all, she seemed nice.

"I'm Negi Springfield -_insert sneeze_- Nice -_insert sneeze_- to -_insert sneeze_- meet your -_insert sneeze_- acquaintance -_insert double sneezes_-. I'm sorry, I -_insert sneeze_- have a cold right now -_insert double sneeze_-," Negi began as he looked at her, a little concerned. Even though she's not one his students in the warm-hearted class of 3A, but somehow… he could be friends with her. The genie known as Shahara nodded as she bit her lips before she pointed to the book, a Thousand and One Arabian Nights. It was on the makeshift bookshelf that they have… along with the Japanese magazines and the dictionaries next to it.

"Please look at the book," she began as Negi arched his eyebrows at her. He took the book (it was a first edition, mind you!) and right before his eyes… the pages were blank. Negi flipped through most of the pages… they were blank. Something was wrong. So, he inquired further.

"What? The words are missing! What happened?" Negi asked in concern as Shahra began to sigh and began to explain. She twiddled her thumbs before she looked at him with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"An evil spirit by the name of Erazor Djinn had taken these tales, the words of our World, known as the Arabian Nights… and plans to misuse it for his own plans of your domination of your world. In doing so, he's destroying our world in the process. I fear that these tales will never be known to this world if he erased our tales away, thus putting us in the world of darkness. Unless the son of the powerful mage saves us, we fear the worst," Shahra began as Negi looked at her in shock. Was there a world in the Arabian Nights? He knew about the Magic World and the other, but this was relatively new. He adjusted his glasses and his facemask as he inquired further.

"So, how can I save your world from ruin, even though I have a cold, I can't do any incantations with a cold," Negi began as he sneezed a couple of times. He knew that he should wait for Asuna to come back, but… something told him that the matter was rather urgent. She nodded and pointed to the ring that he held for some time.

"Put the ring on your finger and wish for a pair of magical sneakers. I'll tell you about it," she began as Negi nodded. He had a feeling that she knew what she was doing. So, he slipped the ring on his finger and rubbed it. At once, Shahra appeared with a bow.

"O Master of the Ring, what is thy wish?" she inquired as Negi sneezed twice… and that second sneeze, well… Shahra's clothes were off in record time. He didn't mean to do it, but the genie was forced to retreat into the ring before Negi had to rub it again. Second time… she's back, with clothes. She arched her eyebrows at Negi as though to explain. Then, with a sheepish grin, Negi informed him of his allergies to girls and often 'sneezed' on an accidental basis. He also apologized as well, which Shahra graciously accepted. Then, Negi made his wish to have a pair of magic sneakers. She did so, a pair of red and white sneakers on his feet. She grinned as she explained further.

"These are the magic sneakers needed to save our world. They have the greatest agility known to mankind. They say that the son of the powerful mage will use this weapon to defeat the great evil. I believe that would be you," Shahra explained as Negi looked at them. He wasn't sure if he could control them at ease, but for Shahra's sake, he had to try, at least. Negi sighed as he tried to look for his staff… until he accidentally broke it, it was underneath his feet and the force of it broke it in two. Ouch. It was his father's staff: something that he treasured so much. He was almost in tears when he looked at the staff as though it was a person.

"Argh! Not my staff! I can't believe it!" he wailed before Shahra gave a short groan. Is this the hero that many people had rumored about? Not the over-sensitive and over-emotional boy in front of him? She couldn't believe it. She had many doubts about it, but she dismissed the idea aside and tapped Negi on the shoulder, lightly.

"O Master, I…" Shahra began as Negi coughed lightly and corrected her.

"I wouldn't mind if you called me Negi, Shahra-san," Negi said gently as Shahra nodded and bowed in apology. In Shahra's view, he seemed nice. Gentleman-like. That was a good start. She hoped.

"_Negi_. I can repair that staff for you, if you wished for it," Shahra offered as Negi shook his head. He could fix it, but he knew that the staff would be useless if he had this cold hanging over his head. He used his magic to put his staff away from being damaged further. He hoped that Asuna didn't mind if the staff was underneath their bed for hiding stuff.

"Even if you used your genie magic to repair my staff, it would serve no purpose to me since I have this blasted cold. Speaking of staff, how are we to enter your world?" Negi asked as Shahra smiled. She pointed to the ring as she explained.

"All you need is to make a wish and I shall grant it," she said kindly as Negi nodded. He sighed as he looked at the book. After all, he had to do it… otherwise, he had to re-write the exam papers if the tales of the Arabian Nights disappeared! So, with the students in mind, he wished to enter the world of the Arabian Nights.

"I wish I could enter the world of the Arabian Nights," he sneezed as Shahra made a magic carpet appear out of thin air. Negi, upon seeing it, was excited to see such a carpet. He had heard about it during his classes in England, but to see an actual carpet in front of him took his breath away. With a nod, he jumped onto the carpet, with his facemask on his face.

"I'm ready to help you save your world," Negi said solemnly as Shahra nodded. The book opened to a blank page and with a powerful tornado-like effect, the two of them disappeared into the world of Arabian Nights.

Negi felt his body falling down and at once and entered into an empty atmosphere of beige-crème skies, clouds of pale white and the winds and words that howled and swept at a very fast rate, only known as the Lost Prologue. At once, his magic sneakers began to run at a very fast speed. Negi began to squeak as the clouds and the concrete swirled around him. As he ran, he picked up (no, crashed) into a couple of golden rings and orbs that he had never used before. He didn't know what it was used for, but as he ran, he tried to look for Shahra. He called out to her as they almost reached the portal that contained the atmosphere of the Arabian Nights.

"Where does Erazor Djinn reside? It's best that we confront him now…" Negi began as Shahra backed away, a little terrified. At once, Negi noticed it. He stopped halfway to calm her down, only to slip down and onto the floor with his butt. Shahra floated next to him and whispered in Negi's ear. Meanwhile, the whirlwind of words slowly formed in front of the gate into a genie-like appearance, the words forming a face in the process.

"There is no need. He is already here," she whimpered in fright as Negi looked up. At once, he saw the light of the razor and with quick precision; he managed to leap away from the blade of the Erazor Djinn at once. For some reason, the Erazor Djinn looked like…

"_Fate Adventicus_?" Negi whispered to himself as the white-haired boy with icy-blue eyes glared at the two of them. His pale skin glowed despite the atmosphere around him. He crossed his arms across his chest as soon as he put that dangerous weapon away.

"Yes, I am here… _Negi Springfield_. Already, one hundred of the thousand and one tales have disappeared! Sooner or later, I will have erased them all to the world! And a son of a powerful mage known as Negi Springfield will not be able to stop me. After all, he is a weakling, just like the others. Not to mention that he looks ridiculous in a facemask," Erazor Djinn said quietly with an evil smirk as Negi got into… a karate defense position. Well, he didn't have his staff at the time, so… what else can he do? Do the chicken dance? He glared at him as he made his response.

"My students are having an exam and it's not fair that you erase these tales for the purpose of your own benefit! If you erase them now, not only you erase good literature, but also I have to find another passage for them to translate and thus putting a black mark on me!" Negi growled as Erazor Djinn shrugged as though he didn't really care. He made more words disappear in a puff of smoke as he continued to speak to them. His white hair softly blew in the wind as the words and the wind continued to intertwine with each other.

"Not my fault. Anyway, speaking of faults…" Erazor Djinn turned to Shahra, who was a tad scared of him, "… where are the seven World Rings? Why haven't you brought them to me?" he demanded as he glared at her, eye to eye. Shahra was too frightened to speak, until Negi's comforting hand gave her some confidence. She didn't know why, but it was the way that Negi's hand comforted her that she shook her head.

"No… I didn't bring it because… because… because I know that Negi will save us all! Especially from the likes of you!" Shahra was surprised at her confidence boost as Erazor Djinn rolled his eyes at them. With his pale hand, he summoned a large fire-orb as he aimed it at Shahra. At once, Negi began to frown and was ready to make his move.

"If that's the case, I will have to punish you, then!" Erazor said calmly before he aimed it at Shahra. However, his plans had been sidetracked. Negi had used his body to protect Shahra and the ball pierced his body. He screamed in pain before he fell onto the floor, unconscious. Shahra, who was concerned, went towards his side and tried to wake him up.

"Negi! Negi!" Shahra cried out before Negi slowly woke up, only to find a flame pinned to his chest. At once, Negi pranced around as though he was terrified. He tried to put it out, but without much success.

"Ah! I'm caught on fire! Ah!" Negi cried out as the Erazor Djinn began to laugh evilly.

"Serves you right. Oh, well… if it's not her, it's him. Much better. Unless you bring the seven World Rings to me in record time, that arrow of flame will extinguish and thus extinguish his life. So, you'll do as I say, hmmm? Oh, by the way, speaking of that, I'm going to extinguish the life of Queen Shahryar. Have fun prancing around and trying to extinguish it out," the Erazor Djinn smirked out loud as he disappeared in a flash of light. At once, the two of them rushed through the doors of the portal… even though something didn't sit right with Negi. It wasn't anything to do with the quest at hand, but a literary reference…

"_Queen_ Shahryar? I thought it was King Shahryar… we will have to see. For now, we need to stop him from injuring _her_ Majesty," Negi muttered to himself as a bright, white light engulfed them that led them towards the palace.

In the grounds of Queen Shahryar's palace…

A blonde woman with emerald eyes looked outside the balcony as she sighed… surprisingly, the pillars are decorated with soft, white roses as she looked at the landscape. She felt as though she was missing something, but… a voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"_Ayaka-san_?" It was Negi and Shahra, who just entered the palace grounds, panting from running. Ayaka (whoops, my bad… _Queen Shahryar_) turned around, her white Arabian robes flowed down like a Queen as she turned to them. And something told the Queen that good luck had flowed her way here… especially in the form of a boy. And a cute one at that.

"My apologies, your Majesty… I…" Shahra began, but Queen Shahryar began to squeal. She went towards him and gave him an embrace that made Negi blush furiously. It made Shahra a tad jealous about it, but she pushed her feelings aside, after all… he was here to save her world. Was he? She shook that feeling out of her head as the Queen laughed lightly.

"Oh, my! No, he's forgiven for a small mishap; you know how heat can play the weirdest of illusions. May I ask what your name is, noble man? How is it that I can help you?" she asked sweetly as Negi began to chuckle, nervously. At once, Shahra had noted that he was uncomfortable about the whole thing, but she had to bring them on track.

"It's about the unfortunate situation at hand, your Majesty…" Shahra began as a large pterosaur appeared from the window. It flew in with a large crash, causing for the trio to duck. However, the pterosaur swooped down and grabbed the Queen without warning. And all of this time, she was squeaking.

"Help! Help! Noble boy, help me!" she screeched as she was taken far, far away. At this, Negi and Shahra went towards the balcony where the pterosaur flew off. Determined, Negi motions for Shahra to go along with him and rescue her before trouble appear once more. However, there was a squeak from outside.

"Help! Help!" With a sigh, Negi and Shahra went outside to see what the fuss was about.

At a fast, lightning speed, Negi's magic sneakers managed to destroy the two genies who was bullying a poor girl that looked like… Nodoka? Along with Yue and Haruna look-a-likes that were protecting her as the best as they can, Negi was shaking his head. When did they appear? As soon as the threat was removed, Nodoka quickly bowed at a fast pace, blushing. Her dark purple hair and her hat moved at a fast pace as she thanked him.

"Uh… thank you, sir, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeaked as the Yue look-a-like tapped her on the shoulder. Negi thought that this Yue look-a-like was blushing, but she managed to retain her cool, despite all of this. The Haruna look-a-like, on the other hand, was suppressing a giggle. Despite the heat, the group began to converse.

"Ali Baba, you can stop thanking him now. After all, it's only a young boy. Uh… thank you, good sir. You look a little lost around our village, not to mention the odd mask that you wear over your face," Yue began with a blush as Negi cringed at that. He knew that his cold wasn't getting any better, but he sneezed a little before he felt a little better. He pointed to the sky as he asked his question to the three girls in question.

"Do you know if a pterosaur passed this way?" Negi asked as Haruna nodded. She was drawing something and as soon as she was finished, she showed the picture of Queen Shahyar and the pterosaur in question.

"Yes… it's over that way. Since we have nothing to do, we can accompany him there, right? And… I think Ali Baba is still blushing, so cute, don't you think, sir?" Haruna added as Negi turned towards Nodoka. Ali Baba? A woman? At this, Negi cringed. He wasn't going to comment on that one.

After defeating the big sand scorpion that occurred in the middle of the village square, they found the Yellow World Ring, just resting underneath the palm tree. Shahra tried to pick it up, but it slipped through her fingers, just like a ghost.

"Eh? I can't pick it up," Shahra began as Negi picked it up. As soon as he touched it, he felt electrical sparks that coursed through his body as he squeaked in pain.

"Ouch! What…" Negi began as Shahra quoted from something, a little sad as she bit her lips.

" 'When darkness descend upon the Arabian Nights… the legendary son of the legendary mage from another world shall come'," Shahra quoted as Negi blinked at her as though something was wrong. He gently looked at her as though he was concerned about her well-being.

"So, what does that mean, Shahra-san?" Negi asked, curiously, as Shahra sighed deeply and quoted further.

" 'When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control.' That is what is written in the newest chapter of the Arabian Nights," Shahra said as the whole group (including Ali Baba) gasped in horror. And this horrified Negi to bits. As if he would be going to be sacrificed after going through all of this… no, he's not going to die, not with a cold!

"What? Since when I became a sacrifice? Eep!" Negi panicked as Shahra tried to calm him down. Well, he's ten years old, after all. Nodoka also panicked as well, but they managed to calm the two of them down before Shahra began to speak to them about the situation at hand.

"Well, I cannot say for sure, but I do believe that these World Rings do hold the key to some kind of mystery and I do think that we need to get to the bottom of the mystery," Shahra reassured them as Yue smirked. With a finger, she pointed to the unknown and motioned for them to go forward.

"Then, let's go and do it! After all, we need another adventure, since there's nothing around here," Yue added as Haruna nodded enthusiastically. After all, they were willing to help him after the large rescue that they did for them.

Eventually, somewhere in Dinosaur Jungle territory… Negi's magic sneakers found the Queen in record time, even though the group tried to keep up with him at a fast pace. She was screeching as she tried to free herself from the grasp of the pterosaur.

"Ah! Noble boy…. Save me!" she screeched as the pterosaur released her. Shahra gasped as she closed her eyes, knowing that Negi wasn't going to save her in time. Queen Shahyar was falling, falling… until Negi's sneakers just caught her robes, just in time. With a screech, she felt as though her _whole_ dress was about to come off. She tried to cling onto her robes, rather desperately as Negi's magic sneakers held the Queen tight. Shahra took a peek, but still closed her eyes, since she couldn't do anything to help them in this situation.

"Help!" she screeched as Ali Baba and the group pulled Queen Shahyar up before she fell down to the unknown, naked. As soon as they were on terra firma, the Queen took a deep breath as she straightened her clothes. Shahra look another peek and sighed with relief. At least the Queen was safe and sound.

"Much better… thank you, noble boy, even though your sneakers were so rude to hold me like that, perverted… well, with the exception of that rouge…" the Queen began to mutter to herself as Shahra put her on track.

"Your Majesty… where did that spirit go?" Shahra began as Queen Shahyar pointed to the Evil Foundry that was placed far, far away from them. She stood up as she spoke to them with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Just as I feared. He's gone to that castle and it seems more minions are being assembled," Queen Shahyar began as she held Negi tight, just like a teddy bear. Shahra, on the other hand, wanted to protest as Negi felt uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"There's a giant fortress just ahead. It's a relic from an ancient kingdom…" Shahra began as Yue began to rub her hands, a prospect that she was hoping for. Something told her that she was interested. Meanwhile, Queen Shahyar made her proclamation as she giggled like a young, hyperactive teenager that she usually is. Especially when it comes to young boys like Negi.

"And I, Queen Shahyar, will protect this handsome noble boy for rescuing me. Is that okay?" she asked as Negi slowly nodded. He thought that either a) he was going crazy, or b) he was dreaming all of this up. Negi hoped the later, because all of them sounded familiar.

"Uh, hai, your Majesty," Negi mumbled over his words at a fast pace as Ali Baba spotted something. It was glowing a bright green, even though the sunshine was evidently high in the sky.

"Oh, look… there's a ring in the pterosaur's nest," Ali Baba called out as Negi's magic sneakers began to twitch and rushed towards it, making sure that the dinosaurs were out of range. As soon as Negi picked up the ring, another spark went through him. That was the Green World Ring, the second one to be collected. Then, Shahra went over to him and nodded.

"This must what have driven the spirits mad, I think. It's only recently that they have been behaving this way," Shahra said as Negi nodded.

"If that's the case, we must pick up the pace and stop the Erazor Djinn from taking over your world," Negi said as he motioned for everyone to come along. There were more adventures ahead…

Well, to cut the story short (now come on, I could ramble on for many hours, but I shall make it quick) they found the Evil Foundry, entered inside the relic castle and caught the Erazor Djinn doing a spell in the lava-like pool underneath him. Despite the steam, Negi and the crew was a tad too late to stop him.

"_Ifalas zaras I e zaraq, Ifalas zaras I e zaraq… come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, ye __condemed by Iblis! Iz Afrit!_" the Erazor Djinn chanted as a large robot known as the Ifrit slowly emerged from its liquid-lava pool. With a large roar, the Erazor Djinn smirked at him as he rolled his eyes, the all-knowing look that he had so well.

"I see that you haven't brought me the Seven World Rings… yet. At any rate, you'll better hurry it up!" the Erazor Djinn added with a calm tone as he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Then, Negi felt his chest burning as Shahra quickly explained the matter at hand. The others didn't know what to do, but they managed to get Negi out of the limelight before the Ifrit decided to pound him to the ground for real. The lava pool spurted and spluttered as the Ifrit tried to destroy him.

"With only half of the flame left, only half of your life force remains. Thus, your life force is tied to the flame!" Shahra pointed out as Negi nodded. As soon as they were out of the Ifrit's hands, he turned to the Ifrit, unafraid. He pulled off his facemask, feeling a little better than before… since his sneezes were gone for now.

"Time Break!" Negi called out as he knew that he couldn't fight against the fire Ifrit like that. He needed another weapon to stop the Ifrit from burning the world down. So, they headed out, with the gang on their heels.

"So, what now? We can't fight the large robot. I'm sure that there's a treasure behind it or something. They do have that in most fairytales…" Yue began as she sighed. They were safely back at the village, after running at a fast pace. Haruna nodded in agreement, with a pout on her face. Queen Shahyar, in the meanwhile, has a fan in her hands and fanned her face as she watched over the group. However, Ali Baba had an idea. She politely put her hands up as she made a suggestion to the group.

"Uh… my friend Sinbad-san might be able to share some of her worldly knowledge with you," Ali Baba suggested as Negi turned to her and smiled. Despite the sand passing through them, it wasn't enough to create a sandstorm.

"I see. Do you know where she is?" Negi asked as Ali Baba hummed to herself and motioned for the group to come closer. And that included Queen Shahyar. She didn't like the idea of Negi meeting Sinbad…

"According to rumor, she was fighting pirates when she was taken away by the rukh," Ali Baba said as Queen Shahyar rolled her eyes. She huffed as she went towards the group, putting her two cents in.

"Typical of the girl. No wonder she's not getting any boyfriends… she's too rough, ha! Anyway, serves her right… being taken by the rukh," Queen Shahyar said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Negi thought as he asked another question. He knew about the rukh, he had studied them during his time at Magic School in Wales. And yes… he had a high score from his exams about prehistoric creatures. Including dragons and phoenixes.

"And where does the rukh flock to?" Negi asked as Ali Baba pointed to the west.

"It's to the west, where the rukh flocks to," Ali Baba said as Negi rubbed his ring to make Shahra appear. She appeared in a puff of smoke as she looked at Negi.

"O Master, what is thy wish?" she asked as Negi pointed to the sky.

"Shahra-san, I wish for that magic carpet… we need to rescue Sinbad-san from the rukh," Negi said as Queen Shahyar and the others wanted to go with him. Well, talk about dedication.

"We want to come too! After all, we haven't been on a magic carpet before!" they chorused as Shahra sighed and made the carpet appear. As soon as the magic carpet appeared, everyone admired it and jumped on it. However, the carpet could only lift a _little_. Then, Shahra sheepishly explained that only Negi and two other people were allowed to go on the carpet. Then, Queen Shahyar made a decision.

"Then, let Ali-chan and I come with you. At least we could help you in finding Sinbad, the baka sailor. So, who's going to disagree on that?" Queen Shahyar demanded as the others went silent. Well, they're not going to contest on a Queen's decision, unless they wanted to be beheaded in the first place. So, Ali Baba, Negi and the Queen floated up and flew to the west where Sinbad is waiting for them.

As soon as they found Sinbad amongst the Levitated ruins, she was standing inside a locked cage, high above the skies. Her tomboy-ish pirate like clothes, her large demon sword on her back, her fiery red hair tied in bell-like pigtails, Negi almost recognized her immediately. In Negi's perspective, she looked like…

"Asuna-san?" Negi asked in shock horror as Sinbad glared at him, not impressed. Just like Asuna. She crossed her arms as she looked at the three of them. Especially Negi and Queen Shahyar.

"I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas, adventurers of adventurers. What is that bozu doing here? I was hoping for some knight in shining armor… _and what is that Royal blondie doing here_?" she demanded as Shahra tried to calm her down.

"Oh, Sinbad… it is truly you, great adventurer. Would you be able to willing to give us some of your worldly advice?" Shahra asked politely as Sinbad turned to her, a little calmer than before. With a deep breath, she pointed to the cage.

"Well, if I can get out of the cage, I could help, but since that stuck-up, prissy girl is over here, I'd…" Sinbad began as Queen Shahyar rolled her eyes. The Queen put her hands on her hips as she began to jest at the tomboy-ish sailor.

"Ha, she can't even get her true love, that so-called what-cha-ma-call-his-name, to confess his love to her! At least I have many men at my feet," Queen Shahyar smirked as Negi motioned for Shahra to go and find a way to release her from her cage, using his magic sneakers. The two (Sinbad and Queen Shahyar) continued to argue even when they returned, in record time. Well, with the extra time on their hands, they found another World Ring amongst the Levitated ruins. It was Blue in color. Almost reminded Negi of Asuna's eyes… dark blue as the oceans… but Negi placed that at the back of his mind. As he ran back, he talked to Shahra about the rings that he collected thus far.

"Just touching those rings makes me feel like I got a whirlpool of emotions spiraling around me. I can't even imagine what having all seven rings will do to someone. It might open up the gates of hell," Negi began as Shahra motioned for him to stop halfway, only to give him a brain-like object in her hands. Then, she explained that the brain-like object was their last resort. Negi, once he looked at it, had a bad feeling about it, but kept quiet. As soon as the two of them were back, they were still arguing.

"Oh, good… they got the key to the door already," Sinbad smirked when she knew all four locks that were magically controlled had been broken. With a squeak, Queen Shahyar moved out of the way as the door fell down to the floor. As soon as Sinbad was out, she heard the narration from the top and began to think as soon as they finished their tale, thus far.

"Okay, about the fire genie, then… why not try splashing some water on him?" Sinbad began as Queen Shahyar snorted.

"Wow! The wisdom of Sinbad of the Seven Seas! The adventurers of adventurers!" Queen Shahyar said in sarcasm as Sinbad turned towards her, a low growl could be heard from her throat. Negi thought Sinbad looked like she was about to commit murder in a heartbeat. Just like Asuna.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with better ideas, you arrogant shota-con!" Sinbad hollered out loud as the two began to fight. Until Ali Baba and Negi try to get their attention.

"Wait… but, he's a big fire genie… we will need a lot of water to accomplish that," Ali Baba pointed out, even though her dark purple hair blew in the wind, just revealing her eyes underneath it. With a sigh, Sinbad turned to Ali Baba and nodded.

"Well, I was getting to that. You see, the pirates who locked me up took the Water Blue Ring I use to control storms," Sinbad explained as Ali Baba and Shahra tried to comprehend it all.

"A Water Blue…" Ali Baba breathed as Shahra finished her sentence.

"Ring," Shahra gasped softly as Negi nodded. It was obvious that he knew what to do. Go and grab the ring to take the fire genie down.

"Very well, then. From fire genies to pirates, they are indeed an endless world of adventures," Negi said softly as he motioned for the others to come along. As soon as they reached the docks where Sinbad's ship was last seen, things were getting a little rougher than before. To cut the story short (again, it was only a matter of time), Negi only boarded on that ship, defeated Captain Bemoth and grabbed the Water Blue Ring from the skies. At this, Negi slowly began to realize what the World Rings were about.

"That's another of the seven rings… the Water Blue Ring. I can even touch the ring," Shahra commented as Negi nodded.

"Looks like I'm the only one who can touch them. Does this mean that the rings are from another world?" Negi asked as the ring fell into his hands. Then, Ali Baba appeared on the magic carpet and pointed to the smoke from a far, far away place.

"There's smoke coming from the castle! It looks like the Ifrit's power to burn the world away is getting stronger!" Ali Baba called out as Negi and Shahra hurried back to the Evil Foundry to stop the Ifrit.

As soon as they left Ali Baba, Sinbad and Queen Shahyar behind with the Yue and Haruna look-a-likes in the village, Negi continued (on foot) to the Evil Foundry, with Shahra in tow. They eventually found the Fire Ifrit at the lava pool and Negi holds the ring high in the air.

The cool winds began to gather inside the hot sauna as Negi continued to hold it up high in the air and then… Negi called out the storm that was desperately needed to defeat the evil creature. With Sinbad's instructions on how to use the ring, Negi made sure that he was in front of the Ifrit when he summoned the spell. The lava pool was sizzling as clouds above the Ifrit began to form at a fast rate.

"Ring of Water, bring forth a mighty storm!" Negi called out as rain began to pour. At once, the Ifrit howled in pain as Negi's magic sneakers went into action. It knew that the Ifrit was weak, just enough to finish him off. As soon as Negi managed to finish the Ifrit off with his magic sneakers, the large genie melted down into the lava pool. However, it did leave a present. It went with a loud thump, as though it was…

"It sounds like… a time bomb!" Negi squealed out loud as the magic sneakers motioned for him to pick up the small bomb and led him out of there, at a very, very fast pace. As soon as they reached the exit of the Evil Foundry, Negi's magic sneakers managed to kick it like a soccer ball and out of the door. It blasted and transformed into a Red ring. Negi managed to pick it up and looked at it, feeling another spark that coursed through his body, just like the previous World Rings that he touched before.

"I feel… rage. All that rage must have been sealed up inside of him," Negi began as Shahra blinked at him, confused.

"Rage?" she queried as Negi explained a little further, not sure if he was making sense at all.

"These rings must somehow seal in various emotions too. The power of rage… anyway, what do we do next?" Negi asked, subtly changing the subject in the process. At this, Shahra nodded and explained that the next place to go was to _Queen_ Solomon's palace, since she was the one who knew how to put the evil spirits away a long time ago. So, without any further objection, they headed towards Queen Solomon's palace.

As soon as they got to Queen Solomon's palace, Negi and Shahra found the throne empty… until a certain samurai appeared in front of the throne, her sword drawn out to them.

"Setsuna-san?" Negi wasn't that surprised anymore, since he could figure out who Queen Solomon was… Konoka. Queen Solomon floated in midair whilst she wore a pink and white kimono, giggling as she motioned for Setsuna to put her sword back as she slowly floated back to the ground.

"Uh, it's okay, Shahari-chan… after all, he is the son of a great mage, Negi-kun," Queen Solomon began with a giggle as Negi blinked at her. Shahari-chan? Since when did Queen Solomon had a bodyguard named Shahari? And furthermore… how did Queen Solomon managed to figure his name out? Negi wanted to find out, but Shahra shrugged in response to the whole situation.

"Er… how did you know who I was…" Negi began as Queen Solomon giggled. She wagged a finger in front of him whilst she winked at him.

"Magic. Anyway, I am the great and powerful Queen Solomon, Negi-kun. Wait a moment, I'll be with you, shortly," Queen Solomon began as she concentrated on trying to go to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she looked around and pouted. Setsuna (known as Shahari) was rather concerned as she looked at the Queen.

"Your Majesty?" Shahari began with tones of concern as Queen Solomon rolled her eyes at the bodyguard and giggled as she corrected an error. Shahra had no other words to say as she watched on.

"Just call me Solo-chan, Shahari-chan. We must practice on those terms a little more. Anyway, my fortune-telling tools are missing. The Erazor Djinn did this! He resurrected the forty thieves as evil spirits and sent them to attack me and my Shahari-chan. Then, they took my fortune telling tools. And that being the case, could I ask you a favor? Might I beseech you to track down my fortune-telling tools? I will also be grateful if you could do something about the forty thieves as well, Negi-kun," Queen Solomon said as she pushed her hair back in a very nice position… it almost made Shahari blush madly as she did it. With a nod, Negi accepted the challenge.

"Very well, then. I will get your fortune-telling implements back," Negi said kindly as he motioned for Shahra to come along with him. It was a while later (along with a White World Ring in their possession) when Negi and Shahra managed to get all of Queen Solomon's fortune-telling implements in record time. Negi's sneakers didn't seem to mind; at least it was doing most of the controlling. And not to mention that Negi is gradually getting used to it as time passed him by. Then, Queen Solomon used her fortune-telling talents as she talked about her experience with the Erazor Djinn.

"…and many such spirits were driven to madness. It is my fault that they became the minions of the Erazor Djinn. However, by carving up the words that make up our world, new spirits have also appeared. His power is nearly godlike. Even so, supernatural beings like the Erazor Djinn always have weak points that are told of in stories," Queen Solomon began as Negi and Shahra blinked at her as though they didn't understand them at all.

"Eh?" the two of them chorused as Queen Solomon giggled and explained further. She began to cast her horoscopes as she continued to talk to them about the Erazor Djinn in general.

"Negi-kun… in truth, he is a Genie of the Lamp. Somehow, though, he has escaped. If we had the lamp he belongs to, it could be possible to seal him away again... forever. However… there is one problem, though. Returning the stories to their original state requires greater power than we have. It would take a miracle," Queen Solomon said with a worried tone in her voice as Negi nodded. He knew what to do and how he would go about it before the whole world of the Arabian Nights would dissolve underneath the power of the Erazor Djinn.

"Please don't worry, your Majesty. I'll do my best to defeat Erazor Djinn," Negi reassured her in an authoritative, yet soothing tone. In response, Queen Solomon chuckled in delight.

"I see. So, then you are the legendary son of the great mage... A great curse has been placed upon you. I can see in your eyes, the grim fate that awaits you," Queen Solomon began as she pointed upwards, "You can find the Erazor Djinn in his palace, up in the sky. Show me that your part of this legend can come true. Hold the White World Ring up to the gates, and they will open," she said as Negi nodded. Negi's sneakers began to twitch as it began to move itself out of the door, with Negi's protests right along with it. As soon as Negi and Shahra were out of the palace, Queen Solomon looked at her horoscopes and began to frown.

"I sense death approaching..."

As soon as they entered the mysterious Night Palace of the Erazor Djinn, Negi found the Purple World Ring, the last of the seven World Rings to collect. He saw Shahra's face, tinged with sadness. At this, he needed to know something about Shahra. He knew that something was wrong and he needed to talk to her about it, now.

"Shahra-san?" he asked as Shahra snapped into attention. She almost had tears in her eyes, but it wasn't that visible. Then, Negi proceeded on with his question.

"How do you and the Erazor Djinn know each other?" Negi asked gently as Shahra blinked in surprise. Then, Negi saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes as she tried to answer him.

"Huh? Well…" Shahra began as Negi sighed. He knew that Shahra would stumble on something like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Shahra-san. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay," Negi began as Shahra tried to explain, without much success. However, Negi's deductions about Shahra and the Genie of the Lamp seemed familiar.

"Then, he is the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin, as Queen Solomon said to us?" Negi asked as Shahra nodded. Then, she explained further.

"Long ago, he was punished for his misdeeds and sealed away in the lamp. He would not be forgiven until he had granted the wishes of a thousand people. But when his sentence had been served, he had a renewed hatred of people. That was his fate...sad, as it was. His cursed destiny came from the story he had been written into," Shahra said sadly as she sighed to him, "To the Erazor Djinn, I am just a mere Genie of the Ring. However, I want to stop him, though. I want to turn the stories of the Arabian Nights back to what they were. That is... my wish," she concluded as Negi looked at her and nodded.

"Then, let's make this wish come true, then," Negi said as he motioned for Shahra to come along as Negi's magic sneakers continued its journey until they reached the palace halls. The Erazor Djinn was there, in the form of Fate.

"Have you brought the Seven World Rings?" the Erazor Djinn demanded as Negi snorted. With renewed strength, Negi crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head, defiantly.

"We will not surrender anything to you. Why do we have to do the work, anyway?" Negi pointed out as Erazor Djinn took his razor out.

"Very well. I will carve you up to pieces until I find each and every one of them," the Erazor Djinn threatened as Negi's magic sneakers managed to defeat them, along with 'Time Control' and 'Time Break'. It was only a matter of seconds when the Erazor Djinn retreated to a locked door. Its ornate wooden walls, along with its ancient Arabic inscriptions on the wall made Negi think.

"Hmmm… I think 'Open Sesame' would be a bad pun at this point in time," Negi muttered to himself as he looked at the holes. Then, Shahra and Negi quickly realized what the holes meant.

"There must be some sort of… offering to make. Seven… _Negi_?" Shahra was rather worried as Negi managed to finish it off.

" 'When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open.' This must be the door to unlock it," Negi said as he held the seven rings in tow. They floated in the air and unlocked the door. As soon as they opened it up, the Erazor Djinn was waiting for them. To Negi's surprise, Shahra was forced to give the seven rings to him… however, Negi managed to stop her by demanding her to stop. It was luck that he was able to stop her in time. However, the rings were already given to him in the process.

"Prayers… Sadness… Rage… Hatred… Joy… Pleasure… Wishes… the seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the seven World Rings that bind these pages together," the Erazor Djinn smirked as he quoted, " 'But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control.' I offer up _your_ life, miserable boy!" he laughed wickedly as Shahra placed her body in front of him, allowing her to take the full force of the blow. As Shahra lay there, dying, she looks into the eyes of Negi as she gasps for her last breath. In a desperate effort, Negi tried to wish her back to life.

"Shahra-san! I wish that you're alive!" Negi cried out as Shahra shook her head, sadly. Her tanned skin and limp ponytail swayed slowly to side to side as she gasped for her last breath.

"I'm so sorry, Master, I cannot grant…" Shahra gasped as she dies. In the process, the ball-like possession in her hands rolled to the ground, and stopped in front of Negi's feet. He picked it up, pocketed it… and after silently crying, he was ready to take Erazor Djinn down. And he wasn't going to show any mercy.

So, to make the story short… Negi fought the Erazor Djinn (who transformed into Alf Layla Wa-Layla), won the battle, resurrected Shahra (who was grateful afterwards), put the Arabian Nights back to its original place, and condemned the Erazor Djinn back into his lamp (which was that ball-like possession) and threw it in the Evil Foundry.

Negi managed to get back to his world, using his magic sneakers. But, he couldn't help it but to have a couple of adventures along the way, especially with Shahra. As soon as it was time for him to go, Shahra and the rest of the world that was known as the Arabian Nights was grateful that he came to their rescue when trouble came into their desert paradise. And for some reason… his magic staff was mysteriously fixed as soon as he returned from the world of the Arabian Nights. It was leaning against the wall, silent as it could be. At once, the ten year old boy inspected it carefully… it was fixed properly. Now, things were normal once again… all he had to wait is for Asuna's awful baths. Negi had no idea who fixed his staff, but Negi had kept those magic sneakers in a safe place… just in case he needed them if he got in trouble with Asuna… after all, it could be handy. Whoever said that he could throw those shoes away after that fantastic adventure? He kept it, just for memories sake. And oh… did I mention that Asuna's awful baths was about to come along? Well… speak of the devil…

"Negi-bozou! I have been searching for you! Where are you? It's time for your bath!" Asuna called out as Negi sank down, an empty, queasy feeling in his heart. Now he wished that he wasn't going out of the world of the Arabian Nights that easily… now, if he could find those sneakers, again…

End

* * *

At its conclusion, the audience breaks out in applause.

"That was certainly different!" one cried out.

"I agree, Ivan can come up with some of the weirdest ideas, but still intriguing nonetheless." another added.

Ayuki Holmes steps up onto the stage and the audience falls silent again. "Before we show the next What If, I would like to thank Noxos for his idea: what if Nodoka was the mage/teacher that will teach 2-A and Negi was the only male student who is a 14 yr old book lover(replacing Nodoka) which none of the students(except Chisame) wonder why an all girls school has a boy."

In this what if, Negi and Nodoka's roles are switched.

* * *

Footsteps.

That's all that Nodoka can remember for a long time. She can feel the soft wind in her face as she walked steadily towards class. The hallways of Mahora had given her an uneasy feeling; since this is the first time she's actually taking a class. A real class, real students… it excited her, but it frightened her for the first time. Even with her dark lavender suit and white shirt underneath that jacket of hers, she looked very pretty for a fourteen year old kid who just graduated as a mage. All the more to help her… help her… she had no idea what she could do after she passed this. But, she will find it. Whatever that 'ambition' was.

"Well, here we go," Nodoka breathed to herself as she stood at the doorway of 2-A. However, at the same time…

"Why am I late? I may be the dean's nephew _and_ not to mention the head of Library Island, but this is crazy!"

A young boy of fourteen was running at breakneck speed as he muttered that phrase to himself. He was helping the others out in Library Island in the wee hours of the morning, but he had forgotten to keep track of time. So, as a result, he was running to class. Well, it's his first day at school and he couldn't believe that he would make a bad impression on the new teacher… whomever it may be. He quickly adjusted his glasses and quietly cursed in English as he adjusted his maroon jacket and black tie. He wore grey pants instead of skirts, so that the other girls wouldn't question him about his sex. Besides… it was a part of the new uniform scheme… girls were either allowed grey pants or the normal skirt… most girls were happy to wear those grey pants as soon as they hear about it.

"Almost there…" Negi breathed softly to himself before he could hit the brakes. He saw a girl of fourteen and… before he could do anything, he crashed into her. This girl… she began to blush because of the unusual position they're in. Don't ask what it was, that was meant to be left into the imagination and beyond. Negi apologized at once and getting up from the floor, he extended his hand to her in a friendly greeting.

"I'm sorry, are you all right, miss?" he asked, a little concerned as the fourteen year old girl nodded. She looked at his hand… once… twice… three times before she reluctantly took it. She couldn't get up by herself… and he seemed _nice_. Nodoka had no idea what she was thinking, but she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

_I… did I just… no, am I myself anymore?_ Nodoka's thoughts whirled through her head as she shook her head. _I… I just touched a student, not a boy… just a student, not a boy…_ she took a deep breath before she entered the classroom. And Negi… followed her in, after. And they're in for a surprise.

Class 2-A (as everyone knows) is the most… well… _unique_ class that any teacher could have handled. And Nodoka has that honor. As Nodoka looked around her class, there were many people that were odd. There was a girl in pigtails with bells in her hair who looked irritated about something, a girl who's juggling books, a Chinese girl selling hot buns and another girl in the large glasses that doesn't-want-to-be-here-at-all-because-she-hates-society and so on. Nodoka looked at the class before she politely get their attention. However, that failed.

"Uh… Class…?" Nodoka began, but the class continued. Negi looked at her, unsure whether if she was able to do it. Then, Nodoka managed to gather her courage and just like a teacher, had got their attention. She took a big breath and yelled at the top of her lungs. It came out as a shriek, but it was enough to make them quiet.

"Excuse me, class!" she called out as the others stopped their activities and turned to her. Then, they arched their eyebrows at her. A girl in casual clothes was the most unusual thing they had seen all day. Then, they began to laugh before Asuna gave them a glare to be quiet.

"You know, you're wearing the wrong uniform," Asuna began, as she looked at her, critically. She heard in the dormitories that Takahata was going to be replaced by a woman known as Nodoka. And that made Asuna irritable at the moment. Konoka had tried her best to calm her down, but so far… it worked, a little. So, look who's going to get the hits of her anger: Nodoka. "Aren't you supposed to be a student? Anyway, I think you might be in the wrong class. You'll better get back to the office and try again, ne? And a change of clothes would be good too," she added as Nodoka shook her head. She cleared her throat and introduced herself whilst bowing. She didn't know why she did that, but she had tried her best to sort things out.

"Actually, I'm your homeroom teacher, Nodoka Miyasaki. It's an honor to meet everyone," Nodoka began as a blonde girl, Ayaka Yukkihiro, coughed loudly. Her emerald eyes had that glare of 'yeah right' in it as she interrogated her further. Somehow, 2-A didn't believe in her statement.

"Really? Then, what subject do you teach?" Ayaka demanded as Nodoka took upon the challenge to assert her position. She could also hear footsteps, familiar footsteps… Nekanae? She knew her when they went to magic school together. She was her 'buddy', someone to look after their well-being until they got accustomed to the school. As for those two… they got on as good friends. So, for the meanwhile, Nodoka had to take control… for the while.

"Music," Nodoka answered, her confidence building up. Negi blinked in surprise as Asuna turned to him. Then, Asuna arched her eyebrows at him as though he wasn't welcomed. One word: Ouch.

"And why is she doing here? Is she the teacher or the new transfer student that everyone keeps on talking about? And she looks ugly as a girl. I don't know about you, but she looks like a tomboy that came out of the trashcan," Asuna said flatly as Negi laughed nervously. He winched at that, it was thanks to his 'good luck' charms that they didn't find out. After all, his parents were missing for some time and he needed to have an education. So… he had to attend Mahora Academy to find his parents and graduate. Somewhat. However, if they did find out his real identity and that fact that he was a boy… watch out.

"If I was, I wouldn't be a good teacher," Negi said as he giggled nervously. Asuna rolled her eyes before a door slid open, thus arresting their attention to that door. It was Nekanae. Her long, blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes graced the room before the others stood to attention. Then, she smiled at Negi and winked. Nekanae had a lot of secrets and despite that black dress that she always wear… she had an angelic appearance around her. And that made every student respect her. Including Asuna.

"Ah, Nodoka-san, you need a hand in handling your class… no pun intended," Nekanae began as Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief before she nodded. At least Nekanae was there to sort things out… when trouble seemed to be brewing underneath it all.

"Not really, but can you inform them about the rumor about the replacement teacher for this class. They're a little shocked that I'm not quite as they seem," Nodoka began as Nekanae nodded. Then, she turned the two oddball students as she introduced them to everyone.

"Everyone, please don't be alarmed by these 'sudden' events. This _is_ your replacement teacher, Professor Nodoka Miyasaki. She's going to teach your Music class as well as your homeroom teacher. And, over here," Nekanae began as she pointed to Negi to clarify the matter, "is your new transfer student. _Her_ name is Michiru Springfield. She came from England to learn, so make her feel welcome, okay… now, I'll leave it to you, Nodoka-san," Nekanae explained as the others squealed in excitement. Not only they have a fourteen year old girl as their teacher, but the fact that there's a female international student in their class was exciting as it can get. So, at once, they had to bombard poor Negi with a lot of questions that he wasn't able to answer. However, Chisame (the girl with the large glasses) groaned and headed over to Nekanae.

"You're kidding. You got to be kidding…" Chisame began flatly as Nekanae nodded. Her black dress twirled around as she addressed to Chisame in a polite manner.

"It's true, I tried to question it, but they're in order, Chisame-san… you will just have to learn that there are times that the unique things in life _are_ the things that makes life normal. Without uniqueness, normality wouldn't have a purpose. Think about it, Chisame-san. Until then, later," Nekanae left the room whilst Chisame rolled her eyes at the group.

_Not only the fools know that 'Michiru' is_ _really a boy and a fourteen year old nervous wreck that happened to be our homeroom teacher! Oh, really… the different things in life, indeed… this is going to make my life a fricking nightmare! Wait 'till Chiu tell them about it! _Chisame said bitterly as the girls continued to chatter amongst themselves.

"What's England like?"

"What's the latest fashion?"

"Who's hotter? Him or him?"

"What makeup do you use? You need to have a makeover…"

"Yeah, your hair's all tangly and not to mention, _dirty_…"

"Class!" Nodoka had to save poor Negi from being bombarded with questions. Quite efficiently, she took control of the class, again. She had to take the roll before…

… the bell rang. Nodoka groaned as she placed her head on the table. Everyone cheered, with the exception of Negi. Homeroom was over. So, they rampaged their way out before Nodoka could say a word, edgeways. However, not all of them exited.

"Looks like you're having a hard time, Nodoka-sensei. Don't worry; we'll help you out here until you get your place in Mahora Academy. It surprised us that you're a teacher at fourteen, but still…" There were two girls, one with blue braids and another with long, green hair and glasses, smiling at her. Nodoka had no idea who they were until they introduced themselves to her.

"I'm Yue and that's Haruna. We're a part of the workers of the Mahora Library Island. You should come there some time, the books are rather good," Yue said politely as Nodoka nodded. She felt a lot better, thanks to these two. She nodded as she cleared her throat.

"Oh, thank you… I'll see you in Music… Yue-san, Haruna-san," Nodoka said softly as the duo nodded and saluted to her before leaving. Somehow, things were getting brighter after all…

The Music classroom was neat and tidy. Even as the rays of light fell through the windows and landed gently on the desks, Nodoka was more comfortable than before. She had a talk with Nekanae and armed with her advice, Nodoka was ready to take control the class once more. As she saw her homeroom class coming in and sitting down, Nodoka took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

_Right. This isn't homeroom class now. This is Music class, my specialty area. I can do this, I can…_ Nodoka kept on thinking as she swept her purple hair away and looked at them before she grinned. As soon as they sat down, Nodoka began the lesson. She pointed to the board as she cleared her throat.

"Right. Let's turn to page three and go from there," Nodoka began calmly as the others flipped through their pages. Then, as Nodoka was about to speak about cadences, she heard a sharp yell. And it came within the classroom.

"Okay, you may be a girl, Michiru-baka, but it doesn't give you the right to look at my undies!"

"But… I didn't look at the bear…"

"_What was that you said_?"

"Uh… I mean… I mean…"

It was Asuna and Negi. They were arguing with each other until Ayaka stepped in, enough of the verbal nonsense. She felt a little sorry for her harsh treatment towards Nodoka earlier, so… she had to step in. Ayaka had put her hands on her hips as she, the Class Representive, to calm the class down.

"Really, Asuna-san, disrupting the class like that… I know you don't like brats, girls or boys, but… Michi-chan wouldn't dream of such a thing, right, Michi-chan?" Ayaka began in a sickly sweet tone as Asuna snarled. Nodoka had noted that these two had a long history of their bitter rivalry… her magic senses told her so. Around elementary school, she thinks. She didn't know why they kept it up for years on end… but that was for her to find out a little later on. For now, she had to figure a way to stop them and began to frown. Meanwhile, the arguments had escalated to an all-new high: to the point where it's not about Negi and his peeking undies obsession, but to _Takahata_. At this, Nodoka held the whistle tight and took a deep breath.

_I know that I'm not going to use magic for a trivial matter, but I must in order to get everyone's attention and focus on the task at hand!_ Nodoka thought as she whispered underneath her breath, whilst everyone was focusing on the fight.

"Whistle… give them regret. Give them regret. So mote it be," Nodoka breathed as the two were ready to fight. Ayaka said that even though it wasn't technically her fault or her fight, but the fact that Negi was accused for peeking at Asuna's undies without her permission was uncalled for.

"I wasn't asking for a fight with you, blondie… but, since you wanted to ask for it right here, right now… bring it on! You are weaker than you look!" Asuna yelled before the two of them went into a fight… and, right on cue… Nodoka blew her magic whistle that pierced everyone's ears and stopped their actions halfway, feeling sad and _crying_ with a lot of tears in their eyes. Nodoka smiled to herself, fight diverted: the magic whistle that Nekanae gave to her was a useful gift when things were getting tough. It also served another purpose: she could transform that magic whistle into any musical instrument that she wants: provided if she could play it well. Then, Nodoka pointed to the seats.

"Please go back to your seats. The lesson's just started and I need your attention," Nodoka said with a gentle tone in her voice as the others nodded. As soon as they wiped their eyes from their tears pouring out of their eyes, they sat down. And, just for an extra precaution…

"Michiru-san, I think it'd be a good idea if you exchanged seats with Konoka-san. That way, we won't have any more arguments," Nodoka added as Konoka nodded with a cheery smile on her face. She stood up and bowed as she grabbed her books and left her seat to take over Negi's seat.

"Sure, Nodoka-sensei," she said as the two exchanged places. Now, the lesson can truly begin. Somehow, Yue, Chisame and Haruna were a tad suspicious about Nodoka's reaction. They don't know why, but they were going to find out, why she behaved that strangely and why the whole class cried at a blow of a whistle. So, in response… they decided to spy on Nodoka after school…

It was after school when Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief as she sat in the chair of her office in the staff room. The sun was hot and despite the heat, the air-conditioning made it a lot cooler than it was supposed to be. She looked at the whistle around her neck and frowned to herself. It was a unique whistle: it was a wing-shaped whistle, angelic in color. It looked very shiny and silver. It had a real crystal ball inside the whistle, its magic aura gently surrounding it. It was hung on a very frail chain, but it was strong, nevertheless.

"What is my purpose? Why am I doing this?" Nodoka asked herself as she took herself back to her graduation day. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as the swirls of the every day office began to transform into a large cathedral right in front of her eyes…

_The graduation hall was large, almost like a church. The glass-stained window of a crucifix was painted there in the background as Nodoka waited there in line; her purple wizard's hat and robe almost fell over as she tried to adjust it. The Dean of Magic Combat glared at them as he made his speech; his large navy blue wizard's hat and silver cape flowed nicely with his actions. He was rather fat, but his white beard and icy-blue eyes had that commanding authority as he spoke to everyone in the audience._

"_As you leave this University of Magic, I want everyone to remember that everyone should have a goal, a purpose in the magical quest in what we call life. Whether it may be trying to find loved ones or to save the world from destruction, you should always have a quest in your heart… that way; you will fulfill your destiny to the fullest. Now, the doctorates," the Dean began with a cheery tone in his voice as he gave them out. One by one, the pupils had their certificates… until it was Nodoka's turn._

"_Nodoka Miyasaki!" Nodoka came up and graciously accepted the certificate. As soon as she went off the stage and back to her seat, she began to think. What was her purpose in life? What was she supposed to do? Her parents had been dead and gone for some time and she had no friends that she could depend upon…_ what _was her purpose? Somehow, Nodoka felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her registration was coming soon and she had to figure how she was going to answer it. For now, she had no clue._

"_Oh, no…" she whispered to herself before she sank down to a new low…_

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be sorting out the dormitories?" It was the Dean, Dean Konoke. She was a woman, an elderly woman who had that worldly experience around her. She wore a gold kimono with a silver belt across her waist as she walked towards Nodoka, her grey hair tied neatly in a matron's bun. At once, Nodoka sprang to her feet and bowed.

"Oh, ma'am… I was thinking about my purpose in becoming one of them. I don't know yet, but… I suppose you had one, right, ma'am?" Nodoka asked as the Dean chuckled.

"No, not really. I, too, didn't have a purpose in life until I learned that waiting for it wasn't the answer. Seeking it, actively, helped me to find the purpose of why I wanted to become one. Perhaps you should do the same, dear," the Dean suggested as Nodoka nodded. Then, she stood up, feeling a little better than before. She bowed respectfully to the Dean as she adjusted her clothes. Her luggage lay on the desk as she picked them up.

"I feel a lot better now," Nodoka said as she began to yawn. The summer heat was almost getting to her, but she managed to stand it. Then, Nodoka heard a noise. Then, with a thundering crash, four students (Negi, Yue, Chisame and Haruna) crashed down onto the floor with a gasp. At once, the Dean arched her eyebrows in amusement.

"Amusement is a crazy thing. I suppose you are about to ask Nodoka-san something," the Dean began as the four shook their heads. Until Yue decided to speak on behalf of the group. At least it would divert from the real mission that they were originally doing: spying on Nodoka.

"Ah… I suppose Haru-chan and I could take Nodoka-sensei to our dorms. Problem solved," Yue began as the four of them managed to get off the floor as Nodoka blinked at them. How did they know… Nodoka had put that out of her mind as she grinned.

"Sure… but these bags are very heavy… heh, heh…" Nodoka said as she tried to pull her luggage through the door. At once, the four began to help them by carrying Nodoka's stuff. This leaves her hands free, for the while. They left the staff room and headed back to the stairs that led to the dormitories…

As they crossed the patches of green grass, Negi was rather excited to see the books that Nodoka has. As a book-lover, he couldn't help but marvel at the heavy novels that Nodoka was carrying around here.

_Two first editions of Shakespeare's plays and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea in the second edition! Wow…_ Unfortunately, this caused for Negi to loose his concentration and slipped at the top of the stairs. He was falling down at a fast rate as Nodoka quickly blew her whistle. At once, a net was formed right underneath him as Nodoka ran down and used her own body as a pillow. As soon as the net wore off, Negi landed on Nodoka's back and a flurry of books rained down on their heads. However, Nodoka's secret was up. They saw the net and narrowed their eyes at her. Including Negi, even as he managed to get off her and tried to help her up. Nodoka blinked as she tried to explain her way out. Well… that failed. Big time.

"Uh… it just appeared out of thin air?" she asked sheepishly as Chisame huffed. She adjusted her glasses as she shook her head. It was obvious that Chisame was going to keep this a secret.

"Let's say that we didn't see that, even though we knew what was going on… right?" Chisame frowned as the others nodded, rather enthusiastic. They had to agree with Chisame's statement… even though she was the anti-social one; she had a commanding presence if she wanted to. And she does it, with style.

"Yeah… we didn't see that… but it's cool… right?" Yue asked as Haruna nodded, a little excited. Her glasses almost fell off as she ran towards Nodoka and gave a strong hug and a spin. That almost made Nodoka giddy before Haruna stopped and began to ask questions in an excited voice.

"A mage… wow… can you do spells and--" Haruna began to squeal as Yue placed a hand over her mouth, rather calmly. Chisame rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't interested in this. Even though she had some interest in Nodoka, but not any idiotic nonsense as _this_. Especially if it's magic. Normality, indeed! Chisame wasn't going to fall for Nekanae's words, even though it rang in her ears as loud as it can. She turned around and even though her ponytail blew in the breeze, she was leaving… for now. She dropped the bag of luggage that she was carrying before she left.

"If you need me, I'll be somewhere in my usual place. Laters," Chisame huffed as she stormed out. Negi blinked as Haruna tried to speak, despite Yue's hand over her mouth.

"Don't mind Haru-chan. She had been reading one too many mangas lately," Yue added as Negi grinned at her.

"I didn't know that you are a wizard, Nodoka-sensei… I was even fooled for it. Anyway, we'll better get the luggage into the dormitory, ne?" Negi asked as Nodoka nodded. She picked up the luggage that Chisame left off and nodded to them.

"Okay… let's go inside and I'll try and tell as the best as I can," Nodoka said as the four of them head towards the dormitories ahead of them, the sunset of orange, red and yellow painted in the background as they made themselves comfortable for the evening. Overall, something told Nodoka that she was going in for a very interesting ride in the school known as Mahora Academy. And she was going to love it.

End

* * *

"Once again you never cease to amaze me Ayuki. Very well done indeed." He walks up to her and shakes her hand. "To be honest, I'm actually kinda glad that you decided to focus on Negi and Nodoka. Last round we had two stories that focused on Eva."

Ayuki nods and says, "It's my pleasure. I really enjoyed writing these stories."

Xascul turns to the audience and says, "Remember to keep those ideas and reviews coming! After the battle I think I might be able to arrange for some singing contests! Again, please go over to visit the other ask fics hosted by Triblade, Gunslinger, Neo-Byzantium, and Donkeykong!"


	4. Annoucement

An Announcement

First off, I want to apologize that I have not been updating at all lately. I have been very busy with school work for the past few weeks, plus the battle that was delayed because of outside factors. Since I'm over at the battle, I cannot update until the battle has concluded. This was Lunar's idea and since its been a 'tradition' for the ask fics to have a large scale battle.

While that's going on, I also wanted to put out an advertisement for any writers who are interested in NWI2. I know that Ayuki Holmes and Dragonkey have already contributed, and I also have a few short What Ifs as well planned. So if there are writers out there, and I know there are several, please PM me and tell me which ask topic you wish to write about. I would gladly appreciate it! Since the original NWI was taken down and I have been out of contact from Lunar, Rage and Notorious, the original 'Big Three' I have no idea who the other writers were.

Anyways, again I apologize for the delays, and I also plan to have guest characters from other anime. I remembered in the original NWI Notorious had rap battles and guest characters as well and I wish to continue that tradition. So after the battle over at ATNC 3 has been resolved, please look forward to a more 'normal' pace around here.

Again, if there are writers who are interested in writing for NWI2 please PM me!


End file.
